Lord Goku - God of Destruction
by Gofla
Summary: Immediately after the Tournament of Power, Goku's life changes forever as both Omni Kings are impressed with Goku's strength and character that they promote him to a God of Destruction. How will he cope and rise up to the responsibilities of a true GoD? Goku's character of naivety and pure-hearted behavior will transform within. GokuxHarem. Lemons. Hiatus.
1. Goku's Promotion

A/N: This will be my second fanfiction on this site and I have to say that I am still working on my previous story, but I also want to get this idea onto this website. Goku becoming a God of Destruction. It may seem unrealistic due to his kind-hearted and upbeat character, so I will do my best to make it as realistic as possible and to show what Goku being a God of Destruction would look like.

GokuxHarem? Let me know your thoughts!

Rated M for language, adult themes. Possibly Lemons? Review for your ideas!

This story will take place immediately after the Tournament of Power, but with a twist that will change Goku's fate and his family.

Also when I use GoD(s) in this syntax, I mean God of Destruction(s).

Read. Review. Enjoy.

F. Zeno = Future Zeno

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Dragon Ball series. All rights owned by Akira Toriyama, FujiTV, and Funimation.

"..." - Talking | '...' - Thinking

 **ANNOUNCEMENT:** **The discord server is up! You can talk to me directly and can apply for the writer role if you meet the critera promoting your own story! You can also see upcoming chapter titles and have discussions or suggestions for the writer! The link is on my profile and here!**

 **discord . gg / CCyVd9k (Remove Spaces)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Goku's Promotion

48 minutes. The fate of 8 universes were decided in that allotted time. As predicted or cliched to be, Universe 7 came out victorious. Android 17 made an uncharacterized wish to bring back the universes that were erased, but then again, he has changed immensely through his time as a wildlife protector and the tournament as a whole.

Goku. He has always shown great power and determination when the time comes. Sure. He can act naive and maybe even a bit childish, but when it comes to fighting for his family, he is focused and serious. Goku has even surpassed the GoDs with achieving mastered ultra instinct. Jiren, who has been Goku's toughest battle pushed him beyond what he thought could be possible. Super saiyan blue kaioken x20 with a spirit bomb was child's play to Jiren. Goku eventually got a taste for ultra instinct and kept improving himself until he finally mastered it. He has come a long way. The GoDs see that, his family and friends see that, and even both Zeno's along with the Grand Priest took a liking to Goku's progress through the Tournament of Power. Both Omni King's saw something more within Goku.

They were planning on removing a GoD because of his laziness and lack of responsibility to remain one, but since Goku is here, they have already found a replacement. Goku fits perfectly as a GoD and with the right training he could become the mightiest.

The aftermath of the Tournament of Power has an uplifting end because of Android 17's generosity to wish back the universes erased. The Z-Fighters are still talking to each other and congratulating Goku and 17 because none of them want to talk to a newly resurrected Frieza.

The two Omni King's and the Grand Priest come up to Goku congratulating him on his win and newly found strength. All the GoDs bow in respect to the higher deities and the Grand Priest announces to the participants and deities present to gather around him.

All the angels are present because, of course, they are exempt on being erased, but only Universe 1, 5, 7, 8, and 12 GoDs are present because the rest were resurrected in their respective universe. The GoD from Universe 1 speaks up.

"Great Grand Priest, may I ask what this announcement entails?" Iwne politely asks.

"Yes. This announcement is to appoint a new God of Destruction." The Grand Priest calmly states.

The whole crowd gasps and is actually quite nervous that the participants were tested during the tournament. Vegeta, annoyed that he was being tested, speaks up.

"So you're telling me that we were all tested by both Omni King's and you? Isn't there already 12 GoDs since they were wished back. Why do you need another one?" Vegeta crudely remarks.

"How dare you talk to the Grand Priest in such a manner, mortal!" Arack shouts clearly irritated at Vegeta's tone.

The Grand Priest simply waves off the GoD of the 5th Universe, gesturing that it's alright.

"Well to start off, yes. All participants were tested on strength, strategy, determination, and motive to win. We wanted to know if these participants wanted more than just a good fight along with their intellect to accompany their great strength. If the participants were to evolve, then what was the reasoning or motivation to push themselves. Anger? Or something more like family, friends, or their whole universe's extinction brought them to fight harder for them. We had found two participants who qualify in that regard quite early on. In fact, it was only half way through the tournament. Towards the end of the tournament, we saw a great revelation that me and both Grand Zeno's can agree is ready to take on the mantle of GoD. Also to answer your second question, we are replacing a GoD because that person has not been able to fulfill the responsibility of the role for quite a number of years now and is no longer fit to serve the cosmos. We will announce who is getting replaced in due time, but for now, we would like to announce the selected participant to train to become a GoD." The Grand Priest announced.

The atmosphere in the World of the Void has become thick in anticipation of the selected trainee. The tension in the air can be sliced through with a knife as everyone awaits the participant chosen. The GoDs are also interested who their new fellow colleague would be and hope it won't be some idiot or moron. The angels are also thinking the same thought. Universe 7 participants are also scared with the exception of Goku and Vegeta who really couldn't care less, but Vegeta also sees the opportunity of becoming even more powerful. The Androids are even nervous because they have families they have to go back to and they hope they aren't chosen. It has been merely 10 seconds from the last word of the Grand Priest, but he starts to speak again. Everyone's heart racing with the exception of Goku. The Grand Priest looks right at Goku and this is where Goku begins to get nervous.

"The participant who has shown these qualities along with the potential needed to become greatly stronger and who will uphold the responsibilities of God of Destruction is Son Goku. We will return in exactly 24 hours in Earth time to get you situated as a new God of Destruction." The Grand Priest congratulates.

Everyone is shocked.

Goku. The kind-hearted loving person… a destroyer? It doesn't make any sense. How could he destroy when Goku has given his most fearsome enemies a second chance? The higher deities must've seen that right?

"W-wait what? I can't destroy people or planets… It's not right." Goku nervously says as he gasps for breath.

"Don't worry Son Goku. The role of a GoD is much more complex than mindlessly destroying what one feels like. It'll make sense to you in time. Trust me. I will announce what universe and angel you will be serving for in 24 hours. To the rest of the angels and GoDs present here. I ask that you come with me and the Omni Kings to his palace for a mandatory meeting. Thank you everyone for participating." The Grand Priest says.

Goku feels a little better about the Grand Priest's reassurance, but is still skeptical of the role he is appointed.

"Thanks for the awesome fights!" F. Zeno smiles and laughs.

"Yes! Goku. I know you will make an awesome GoD. Good luck, friend!" Zeno shakes Goku's hand.

"Bye Bye for now!" Both Zeno's yells towards the crowd as they disappear along with the Grand Priest and all the deities besides Universe 7.

Vegeta is beyond infuriated while the rest of the Z gang is astonished that Goku will become a deity.

"What do they see in that clown that they don't see in me! I bet it's those Omni Kings playing favorites!" Vegeta shouts angry at the decision that was made.

"How dare you accuse of the Omni Kings of such favoritism! I should eliminate you from just hearing the utter disrespect from our rulers!" Lord Beerus yells.

"Sorry, my lord. Forgive my foolishness." Vegeta quickly backtracks as he doesn't want to feel the wrath of Lord Beerus.

"Now now. There's no need for such violence. We should celebrate our universe's win and along with Goku being personally appointed by my father and both Omni Kings. He is right Goku. You will soon understand that being a God of Destruction is more than just senseless destruction and eating despite what my lord has shown." Whis calmly states.

"Hey!" Lord Beerus recognizing the insult looking at his attendant with pure rage in his eyes.

"It wasn't meant to be an insult, my lord. I was just stating your recent behavior. Now let's celebrate by going back to Earth and we have much to discuss, Goku." Whis says tapping his staff on the ground as they are transported back to Capsule Corps balcony.

* * *

"Goku as a destroyer god. Not even I could have predicted that one." The Old Kai scratches the side of his head.

"Indeed. Quite an impressive development. Wonder what universe he will serve." Supreme Kai asks.

"Yes. I am to intrigued about seeing how Goku will act and respond to the responsibilities of a GoD." Kibito responds.

Whis' staff glows as he gets a message from his father of the meeting that will take place now that requires all the high deities in their universe.

"Well it looks like the celebration is going to be postponed. I got a message from my father stating that we will have a mandatory meeting that requires the Kais, myself, and Lord Beerus' presence. Let's not keep them waiting." Whis starts to walk away with the other deities and they are just about to leave.

"Don't be too nervous, Goku. We will talk when we get back. For now just enjoy and relax. You've earned it." Whis smiles reassuring to what he can call Goku his friend.

"Thanks Whis. I know that I can count on you." Goku waves as the higher deities disappear.

Goku sits down in a nearby chair digesting all the information and feeling the soreness of his body take over. He is utterly exhausted from fighting and the promotion to GoD doesn't help ease his conscious. The planets and people he will destroy will never leave his mind and everyone can see the discomfort on his face.

"Dad. I hope you can at least visit while you're training. I don't think you can just say no to this. Everything will be okay and maybe you can be a more lenient GoD." Gohan speaks up.

"Yeah. I hope I can be that way, but I'll still have to destroy. I just can't fathom doing something like that." Goku says looking down.

"Don't look so down, Goku. You'll become stronger since you will be able to train much more, but you'll see your family a lot less which is a big tradeoff. Everything will be okay. It always has been." Piccolo smiles and puts a hand on Goku's resting shoulder.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I hope that they will understand that I really don't got much of a choice. I appreciate the thought, Piccolo. It'll be okay." Goku says with a sad smile.

"Don't think just because you'll become a GoD that you'll be stronger than me. I won't let that happen. When you are done with your training, I demand a rematch." Vegeta angrily points to Goku.

"Sounds good, Vegeta. You can count on it that I'll become much stronger." Goku smiles.

"God of Destruction, huh, think you can be responsible enough for that." 18 says coldly.

"Aw, come on. I don't think I'm that irresponsible." Goku pouts.

Everyone looks at him without muttering a word.

"Fine. I may have been in the past. But I'm different nowadays, I promise." Goku says excitedly.

"If you say so." Android 17 says.

"Whatever the case is, I am going to leave this mudball you all call a planet. I can see that I'm not welcome here anyways. Until we meet again saiyans." Frieza announces as he flies out of the planet's atmosphere to one of his home planets if you had to guess.

"Was it smart to just let him leave?" Tien questions.

"It doesn't matter now. He stands no chance against me." Vegeta smirks.

"Well I'm going back to my island until the celebration takes place. You know where to find me, NIMBUS!" Roshi shouts and he flies away.

"So, Goku. How does it feel that you're about to become a GoD. I wonder what Chi-Chi would say." Krillin asks.

"OH NO, I FORGOT ABOUT WHAT CHI-CHI WOULD SAY!" Goku panics.

Everyone sweat drops and falls over anime style.

Bulma walks outside onto the balcony where she heard all the noise and accompanied by Goten, Trunks, Chi-Chi, and the pilaf gang.

"Hi Dad!" Goten rushes towards Goku and launches himself onto his lap. Goku lets out a grunt of pain from still being sore.

Chi-Chi walks up to her husband and kisses him on his forehead seeing his discomfort and pain. "How was the tournament honey?" Chi-Chi asks.

Goku begins to get nervous. Not knowing how to explain to his wife that he's a GoD now.

"U-ummm. N-nothing important. Haha… We won." Goku rubs the back of his head nervously.

"I know that you're lying to me, GOKU! What aren't you telling me!" Chi-Chi begins to get curious and frustrated.

Goku squeaks at the sudden change of volume in his wife's voice.

Trunks walks up to his Dad in a much calmer fashion than Goten. "So, Dad", Trunks begins to say, "Can you tell us what really happened?" Everyone perked up to Trunks' question.

"It was fine. We clearly won. Kakarot can tell you the exciting news." Vegeta bluntly says smirks at the discomfort of Goku.

"Spill it Goku. What's this big news." Bulma asks a bit impatient

Everyone gets nervous because of the newly appointed GoD sitting in the chair. Goku begins to speak up.

"Well. I guess I'm a God of Destruction now." Goku plainly states.

"WHAT!" Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and the Pilaf gang exclaims as Chi-Chi characteristically faints.

* * *

A/N: The first chapter. How will the others react to the promotion to godhood? Also to clear up Roshi and the flying nimbus. He did training to get rid of his temptation and pervertedness towards women. I may not say that he is completely pure-hearted, but he is close enough and he fought nobly for his universe, so I say he more than qualifies as a pure-hearted person.

Next chapter will be of the meeting between deities and how the new GoD trainee will fit into his destined universe. Will Goku replace his current GoD's universe or will he be placed elsewhere? Find out in the next chapter. I know I'm pretty bad at keeping deadlines, but I have newfound motivation for this story and it should be out within a week or two depending on the length.

This will also be the shortest chapter of my story since it sets everything up for the rest of the story and plot progression.

GokuxHarem? Let me know your thoughts!

Thanks for reading! Make sure to review if you want to provide feedback and I will add in your comments if they are along the lines of feedback or ideas for future chapters!


	2. Universe Revealed

A/N: Here it is. The chapter to decide where Goku will be serving as a GoD. I got many ideas of how this could play out, but I believe this will be for the best and in my opinion, a longer lasting story. I plan to have this story to at least have 100k words at a minimum when it is completed. I also want to point out two reviewers who had a generally same feedback that I should touch up on.

 **S.P.3518**

 _I would personally prefer no harem. They tend to get messy and a vast majority of the people in the harem get no character development. It can also get stale fast._

 _If you do decide to make this a harem story, I suggest making it small. Three or four is fine. Maybe five, but that could be pushing it._

 **Vaikuntha**

 _This is actually really good. I'm actually impressed as to how Goku was given the mantle of G.O.D, unlike some stories were it's like 'Here you go, G.O.D destruction'. Like S.P.3518 said a harem can be bad if done tastelessly with every female somehow just throwing themselves at Goku's feet without any rhyme not reason however if done right they are entertaining. Look forward to more!_

I actually agree with both statements where a harem story can get very tasteless and just overall nonsensical sex scenes that overall doesn't seem necessary. That is why I feel hesitant on creating one, but I also want to make it work as well. I am not one to just throw scenes together and hoping they line up with my original idea or thought.

Writing like that would be shallow in my opinion, my decision would be, yes. I would make a haremlike story, but it would make sense and it wouldn't be tasteless or overthetop. This type of plot progression for the harem won't come soon because Goku would be too focused on actually being a GoD. You can expect the romance/harem to come within five or six chapters.

I have also been working on my syntax and looking back at my previous chapter. The big paragraphs will be kept at a minimum. I will try not to make them longer than five or six lines and if they do proceed that length, then it will be for a good reason and will have its purpose.

Also S.P.3518 brings up a good point about character development within harems. I can personally say that I have not read many harem stories on this website, but I have read a few and I can agree with that statement.

Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Dragon Ball series. All rights owned by Akira Toriyama, FujiTV, and Funimation.

"..." - Talking | '...' - Thinking

* * *

Chapter 2

Universe Revealed

 **The Omni Kings Palace**

Undoubtedly the most sacred place within the multiverse. Only a handful of gods and even fewer mortals have stepped foot onto the divine grounds.

This day is one of importance. The new God of Destruction will be announced to the rest of the GoDs and who will be replaced. The room was silent—too silent. There is much anticipation to where the new GoD will be placed and who will be replaced. All the angels are gathered inside the palace with many pillars surrounding them. The neonlike white floor lighting up the darkened palace that seemed to be never ending. The GoDs and kais who were not present during the end of the Tournament of Power are still unsure of the intent of this meeting, but their concerns are quickly washed away when the Grand Priest speaks.

"Thank you angels, kais, and GoDs for gathering here today for this meeting. For the GoDs and kais who were not present, I have announced that there will be a new GoD during the end of the Tournament of Power." The Grand Priest announces.

There is a gasp between the unknowing GoDs and kais along with small chatter between themselves.

"Settle down. There is no need to be alarmed, for we all know that one could be replaced for acting irresponsibly. The Tournament of Power was won by Universe 7 as Goku shown incredible strength and motivation to win for his team. He has the potential to become a great asset to the cosmos. Son Goku will begin his training in about 3000 tacks (24 hours) and he will become the new God of Destruction." The Grand Priest states as he shows a full body hologram of Goku.

'I wouldn't mind serving him.' Vados quickly blushes at the inappropriate thought.

'I hope he isn't an idiot and actually does his job.' Cus and Marcarita thought as they already suspect who's getting replaced.

'Great now my brother will rub it in my face that he won and one member of his team has been promoted to a God of Destruction. He will never let this one down.' Lord Champa angrily thought as he remembered something vital.

"Wait, does that mean one of us will be replaced?" Lord Champa said with a panicked expression on his face.

"Yes. I do believe that is a fair assumption that is indeed correct." The Grand Priest answered.

A panic erupted from the crowd as they remember that crucial detail. The five universes' destroyers were not phased at all since of their high mortality level that led them to be exempt from the Tournament of Power; however, those who were not exempt, are panicking and slowly hoping they were not the one's getting replaced.

"Lord Champa of Universe 6, please step forward." The Grand Priest states to the overweight GoD.

Lord Champa is sweating bullets.

"Y-yes sire?" Lord Champa timidly says as he fears the worst has come.

'I knew I should've listened to Vados, if I would have actually got into shape and destroyed then I wouldn't be in this mess. All that food definitely isn't worth it now.' Lord Champa mentally scolds himself for his foolish behavior.

"Lord Champa, you are hereby removed from your responsibilities and obligations as the God of Destruction of the 6th Universe. From the decision made by myself and both of the Omni Kings, you are removed because of your incapable stature and your questionable choices made as your time as a God of Destruction. Prioritizing competitions, gathering wish orbs, and most importantly not keeping balance in your universe by destroying. These recent years has been most questionable as you have not been fighting or doing what the responsibilities of your role asks of you." The Grand priest announces.

Everyone could have seen this coming. They knew of Champa's tendency to do nothing but eat and annoy his brother along with disregarding his angel attendant's advice.

"I...I understand. I should have seen this one coming," Champa rubs the back of his head sadly, "what will happen to me?" Champa asks.

"You will be converted back to a mortal which you will begin to age from the point right before you accepted the position as a God of Destruction, so I will ask this: What planet would you like to reside on for the rest of your days?" The Grand priest asks as he grants Champa a choice.

"Earth is fine." Champa says looking at the Grand Priest. He is soon teleported away to Earth where he will reside on until his death and his deity privileges taken away.

Fuwa, supreme kai of the 6th universe, foreseen this outcome because of his counterpart's irresponsibility and he was unable to convince him to do his job. He disappears since there is no God of Destruction for Universe 6 and that would mean there would be an imbalance. Fuwa will go to his respective otherworld as a deceased kai and live out his days there.

Lord Beerus never really showed any affection towards his brother, but now he is seen with an upset expression as he may never see him again. The whole room is filled with silence as they may have not liked Champa's attitude or choices, but they still respect the position he held as they stand silent.

"I know that this is a quite sad turn of events, but we shall move onto a new future for Universe 6 as a new GoD will keep the balance. This does mean that a new supreme kai needs to be chosen from the Kaijin tree to keep the life link and balance in order that I will retrieve personally." The Grand Priest says.

"Yes. Goku will be a great GoD. I can just feel it!" Zeno exclaimed.

"Goku is very strong. He should be a great addition to the multiverse." F. Zeno says.

The attendant to the now deceased supreme kai is saddened by the recent events, but he is now also excited for a new chapter in his respective universe. He will now serve a new supreme kai and a new God of Destruction, hoping for the best.

Vados, who personally enjoyed the company of her supreme kai is also distraught in her friend's fate as well as Champa's, but she is now moving on and mentally preparing herself to serve her new God of Destruction.

Son Goku.

She smiles. 'This will definitely be interesting.' Vados thought.

"That is all for now. Please gather on the destroyer's planet of the 6th universe to begin the process of the birth of Son Goku's ascension in 3000 tacks. Goodbye for now." The Grand Priest smiles with a small wave sending all the deities to their respective universes' and planets.

* * *

 **Universe 7**

 **Lord Beerus' Planet**

They both land near the lake slightly winded from the forced entry back onto their planet. They soon recollect their thoughts about the recent turn of events. Lord Beerus' brother is demoted and it was his undoing, but he still can't help feeling bad for him.

Lord Beerus settles on top of a stump as he watches the glistening lake in the area. This is where he normally goes to think about such important events that has happened or situations that are about to come. The calm lake helping his mind clear the thoughts that are threatening to come through. To the normal person, he may seem like he's sleeping sitting up, but he is simply trying to calm his mind and trying to process what happened.

Champa is gone. God of Destruction titled striped away.

'Why am I so upset over this? I may have cared more than I let people believed to be. Son Goku, a destroyer? He turned down Whis' proposal, but Goku declined saying that he could never destroy or hurt. How is he going to cope with the loss of his pure-heart? Why should I care? It's not my problem, but then again, I don't want him to end up like my brother.' With that thought he stood up and get his very needed rest. Ending his thought as he walks towards his treelike palace.

Whis watches his lord walk back to his palace assuming that he will need some much needed rest. Then he remembers…

"My lord." Whis starts as Lord Beerus turns facing towards his attendant.

"Yes, Whis? I need some much needed rest." Beerus spat.

"What about the celebration? You can go to sleep after eating. Unless you want to sleep now." Whis grins.

Lord Beerus sprung up from his drowsy state and looks excited.

"Oh right! Yes, I will take my nap after the delicious food I will consume. Let's head out." Lord Beerus states as he places his hand on Whis' back and they transfer off the planet heading straight for Earth.

* * *

 **Earth**

Everyone is gathered on the balcony for the upcoming celebration except for Roshi.

Chi-Chi is propped up on a chair since she fainted about five minutes ago. Her father tending to her as he is also concerned with what has happened.

Bulma and the boys are also recovering from the news, but Goten is more excited than anyone. Chi-Chi begins to wake up.

"Oh Chi-Chi you're awake!" Ox King says happily for his daughter's wellbeing.

"I just had the strangest dream where my Goku just said he was some kind of God of Destruction or something. That was weird." Chi-Chi says coming out of her sleeplike state looking at her husband.

Goku gets a pained look on his face conveying to her that it wasn't a dream.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Chi-Chi asks.

She receives her husband's glum look and shaking head as her answer.

"That's so good! Thank goodness!" Chi-Chi runs into Goku's arms.

"HUH?!" A collection of voices says, even Piccolo and Vegeta joined in.

"Wait. You're not mad?" Goku asks curiously.

"Of course not! You finally have an actual job! I know being a farmer didn't really work so well, but being a God of Destruction, I can assume, is a very prestigious responsibility. This is wonderful news!" Chi-Chi exclaims completely oblivious that her husband will be destroying planets.

"Yay! Dad is gonna be the best god ever!" Goten says excitedly hugging his dad's legs.

'Idiot harpy' Vegeta thought as he grunts in response.

Bulma is also surprised by her best friend's response.

"Well guys. It's settled then. Goku will become a God of Destruction and we should celebrate!" Bulma tried not to have a concerned look on her face, as she knows that Goku would never destroy.

"I will help with the cooking!" Chi-Chi exclaims walking back into the building.

"The caters will need to get a heads up, so I will go to inform them on the feast. Can we talk later Goku?" Bulma asks.

"Oh, uh sure. No problem." Goku says awkwardly not knowing why her tone shifted to a more concerned one.

Bulma walks back into the room followed by the Pilaf gang. Trunks approaches Goku with a sarcastic tone.

"You know that when you're a God of Destruction you have to destroy right? Why would they make you one? You seem the least likely to do any harm at all." Trunks asks.

"I don't really have much of a choice, but I hope that I can avoid it as much as possible. The Grand Priest said that I will understand more when I begin my training with an angel." Goku says rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"I bet you'll do fine, dad. I just wonder what universe you will be assigned to, if we are lucky, it will be here." Gohan says somewhat hopeful.

"It's possible, but I wouldn't bet on it. Champa is more likely to get the boot than Beerus." Piccolo states.

"Whatever universe you get assigned to doesn't change the fact that you still have to destroy, but we shouldn't dwell on that now. We should celebrate our victory and worry about that later." Android 18 says trying to get off the depressing topic and sits at a nearby table with Krillin and Marron.

"Yeah you're right, babe. That tournament was so stressful. I could sleep for days." Krillin says with a small laugh.

"You better not since we still have to train because who knows what'll happen in the future." 18 warns.

"You got that right. The wildlife can survive a bit while I'm gone. Gotta spend some time with my niece too." 17 walks up to the table and sits next next to Marron.

"Hi uncle, 17." Marron says as 17 pats her head and she giggles.

Gohan takes a seat next to his father-in-law, Hercule, and Buu, since they just showed up to see how they did.

"So how was the tournament, son, and before you ask, Videl is helping your mother with the cooking for the celebration." Hercule explains.

"I guess that's one question answered. I just don't know how my dad will handle being a destroyer". Gohan says.

"He should be fine. He's Goku, after all, always finding a way to push forward." Hercule reassure his son-in-law.

"You're right. He will find a way." Gohan smiles.

Goku who is sitting by himself has much to think about.

'What am I going to do? I know I can't back out because I can't exactly say no to the King of All. Ugh, why does this have to be so hard. What universe am I even going to? I doubt it will be the one my family is in, but even if I do go to another universe, I'm sure Lord Beerus will let me visit my family. He isn't that mean. I hope.' Goku is brought out of his thought by his youngest son.

"Can I come with you to train dad?" Goten asks innocently.

"I don't think you can Goten. You could ask Whis, but I'm pretty sure that the training is one on one." Goku answers his son.

"Aww. Okay. I will be strong like you dad and train with Trunks." Goten says excitedly.

"I know you will son." Goku says patting his son's head proud of his optimism that he sees in himself.

* * *

The night is still new from when they left for the Tournament of Power. To think that the whole fate of 8 universes was decided in 48 minutes. The moon in shining in the dark blue background. It is a beautiful sight for a great celebration for their survival. Who knows if universe 11 would have wished for everyone to be brought back to life. We simply cannot know, but some would say it was more likely they would make a selfish wish.

Goku stares off into the night sky with much on his mind. He will miss his family and hope that he could visit. Sure, he has been gone for seven years at a point, but this is different. God of Destructions live for millions of years and he will definitely outlive his family. The thought of this makes Goku upset, but doesn't show it openly. He is really banking on the hope of visiting his home during his training for God of Destruction.

Time flew by and before Goku knew it, 20 minutes go by and he feels two familiar kis approaching.

Lord Beerus shows up behind Whis excited for the food.

Whis is more concerned for Goku and to tell him the news, but not yet. He wants him to enjoy his time and food before he drops a bomb of information.

Goku turns towards Beerus with a natural smile.

"Hey Lord Beerus. Come to join? The food that should be ready soon." Goku asks.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss Earth's food if I can't help it. We do have some news for you Goku. It has to do with where you'll be assig-" Beerus starts to say.

"Maybe we should wait until after the festivities and everyone to be gathered here, my lord." Whis interrupts.

"Yes. That would make things much easier. The news can come after the delicious delights I will consume." Lord Beerus says getting antsy for the food.

'I really hope my dad will get a universe he will enjoy. He really needs to be pushed in the right direction for this to work or else he could fall apart. I should really see Videl and Pan.' Gohan says nervous for his father.

Gohan walks over to his father. "Hey dad, I'm going to go see Videl and Pan." Gohan informs.

"Alright son, don't be too long. The food should be done soon." Goku says with a smile.

Gohan simply nodded. He could see the pain in his dad's eyes regardless of that smile he gave. His dad is simply nervous and unsure of what to do. 'I hope that he'll be alright.' Gohan finishes his thought and walks down the corridors of Capsule Corporation and into the kitchen where Chi-Chi and Videl are slaving away with the caters. He could see that they are just about done.

"Hey Videl." Gohan walks up to his wife and kisses her on the back of the head.

"Hey Gohan, we are almost done here." Videl turns around kissing her husband on the lips.

"Good. Lord Beerus and Whis are here to explain more in detail of my dad's situation. I am going to see Pan real quick. Do you know where she is?" Gohan asks.

"Oh, she is in the nursery with Bulla while Bulma's mom is looking after them." Videl answers.

"Great. I'll be right back. See you outside." Gohan kisses her on the cheek and walks out of the kitchen towards the nursery.

"Do you think Goku is going to be alright with being a God of Destruction?" Videl turns her attention towards Chi-Chi, her mother-in-law.

"I hope so. Knowing Goku he really isn't much into destroying, but having this job is like the most important responsibility in the universe, or well, multiverse. I really hope he can stay in ours, but if he can't, then I just hope he can visit often. Maybe he will change a bit when he has this role and I can only hope that he'll still be the sweet old Goku we all know." Chi-Chi responds.

"Us both." Videl responds putting the last of the dishes onto the cart for the celebration.

Gohan walks into the nursery where Mrs. Briefs is tending to her granddaughter.

"Hey Gohan, what brings you here?" Mrs. Briefs asks.

"Just seeing Pan. The celebration is about to start and Videl is busy with the cooking." Gohan says looking at his daughter.

"Oh Great! I will grab Bulla and I will meet you on the balcony." Mrs. Briefs proceeds to pick up her granddaughter and make her way out the door while walking towards the balcony door.

Gohan picks up his own daughter and stares at the giggling child.

'I hope that you don't have to deal with this when you are old enough. I want you to live a happy and peaceful life that I was unfortunately unable to have. I promise you that I will always protect you and train so that you won't be forced to.' Gohan promises and carries his daughter proceeding to the balcony.

* * *

"The food is ready!" Bulma shouts as the long lines of tables have mountains of food on it.

Everyone perks up and turns their attention over to the large buffet table as the food is being placed upon it. The kids race to the table and sit down where the chairs were placed grabbing as much as they can, stuffing their face.

The grown-ups make a less wild stroll to the table except for Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus who race in a similar fashion as Goten and Trunks.

Gohan sits next to Videl and Goten while Goku takes a seat next to Chi-Chi and Beerus. Vegeta is also sitting next to Bulma, Trunks and her mother with Bulla in her arms.

"I guess the Tournament of Power really got them hungry." Mrs. Briefs giggles.

The mountain of food is quickly diminished by the bottomless pits of the saiyans while the humans were stuffed by a couple bowls and plates.

Roshi arrived not too long after the feast was served and is talking with Oolong and Puar at a nearby table.

The buffet table still had the destroyer, attendant, and the saiyans with their accompanied parents and spouses.

"So Goku, how are you feeling about becoming a God of Destruction?" Whis asks.

"Wait. Goku is going to be what Lord Beerus is?" Mrs. Briefs asks surprised.

"I see that not all of us are informed, but to make things short, yes. Goku will become the next God of Destruction. I should go into details now since everyone has just about finished up eating." Whis announces which he called for the attention to the earthlings at the other tables nearby.

"So how was the meeting Whis? Any idea where Goku is going?" Bulma is the first one to ask.

"Yes and in fact it was quite sad who Goku is replacing. Lord Beerus' brother, Champa, was relieved of his GoD responsibilities and Goku will now train to become the Universe 6's God of Destruction." Whis states earning a gasp from the whole crowd.

"Oh wow. What happens to Champa?" Chi-Chi asks.

"He will live his days as a mortal on his universe's Earth and will age like he did before he took the title of GoD." Whis answers.

"Well that's good. Does that mean I'm going to train with that whis lady?" Goku asks.

Piccolo and Vegeta scoffs at the fact that even they both remember Whis' sister's name.

"Yes, you are," Whis laughs, "her name is Vados, and I have a few other sisters as well, but you'll meet them soon."

"Does that mean that Goku's life will be tied to that bigger kai? I forgot his name." Tien says apologizing for his forgetfulness.

"Unfortunately not. His name was Fuwa." Whis says with a saddened look.

"Why do you say _was_?" Hercule asks.

"He is no longer with us, since Champa was striped of his GoD title, the supreme kai disappears and go to the upper level of otherworld since there has to be balance in the universe." Whis answers.

"So how are they gonna choose another supreme kai?" Vegeta steps into the conversation.

Whis was about to speak, but was cut off by the supreme kai of their universe. He was overall silent at the table and only ate a little since he technically didn't need food to survive, but wanted to be polite.

"I think I can answer this one. The race I am associated with, Kibito, and the Elder Kai are called Core people. Most of our people reside on a planet in the otherworld called, Core Planet. Most of us are not supreme kais since we are born from golden majestical fruit that are extremely rare. The ones born from these fruit have the potential and power to become a supreme kai. There are also fruit that has great evil containing within them. These types of fruit are sent into the demon realm so they cannot disrupt the balance of the universe which is where Debura is from. He is also of my people." Supreme Kai answers.

The whole group besides the deities are shocked because they never knew of his peoples' origin.

"So is there a Core Planet in every universe?" Krillin asks.

"Yes. We may differ from small changes in appearance, but we are relatively the same. The reason I believe the Grand Priest chose Goku at this time because in this last milenia the Kaijin tree sprouted a golden fruit in Universe 6 and it's finally ready to birth the life of a supreme kai." The Supreme Kai states.

"Wow. So how does the whole thing work?" Roshi asks.

"Unfortunately I cannot disclose anything further since the process of becoming God of Destruction is highly delicate and cannot be disclosed to even lower deities let alone mortals." Supreme Kai answers.

"He's right. Goku will begin the process in less than 24 hours and he will be serving the 6th universe. I am sure that he will do a great job to maintain balance." The Old Kai mentions.

"I think so too. Goku, you should get some rest and take a day off of training before the process because it can be severely draining." Whis chimes in.

Goku nods and then starts to speak up.

"Will I at least be able to visit my family?" Goku pleads.

"Unfortunately you won't be able to until your training is complete. It will depend on how quickly you progress. You will have to listen to my sister's directions and orders while you're a trainee, but I don't see a problem with visiting." Whis smiles looking towards Lord Beerus.

"Sure, fine. He can visit when his training is done, and knowing Goku he will finish it quickly." Lord Beerus sighs.

"Great! Now I think we will both be taking our leave so Lord Beerus can take his nap. We will be back at the same time we were transported back at the end of the Tournament of Power. Take care and don't stress too much, Goku." Whis says while Lord Beerus waves lazily and they shoot off back to their home planet.

"So you're going to be around Whis' sister training huh? I hope you can keep your focus Kakarot." Vegeta smirks knowing what he's implying.

Chi-Chi gets infuriated at what Vegeta is trying to say.

"What do you mean? How could I not focus on my training?" Goku replies.

Chi-Chi's anger dissipates into a happy mood again.

"That's right, my Goku doesn't have time for those impure thoughts." Chi-Chi hugs her husband.

"Oh! You're talking about the special training that I do with Chi-Chi when we are both naked, right?" Goku asks innocently.

Chi-Chi blushes intensely while the rest are shocked at his straightforwardness.

Gohan is extremely embarrassed that his Dad brought up having sex with his mother and covering his face from onlookers. Goten, on the other hand, is completely oblivious to what his dad means.

"Goku, do you know what sex is?" Piccolo asks somewhat dumbfounded that his wife had to use terms that he could understand.

"Sex? What's that?" Goku asks.

"Geez. Sometimes I think Goku is too innocent for his age. If I was at his prime age then I would be doing it all the time!" The Old kai announces.

"Great Ancestor! How could you say such a thing! You're a kai!" The supreme Kai and Kibito both say in unison.

"Hey! Just because I'm a kai doesn't mean that I can't have fun every now and again." The Elder Kai crossing his arms looking another direction.

"I think this is where we should depart. Congratulations Goku on the new position and we will see you again during the process of your ascension. Take care!" Supreme Kai teleports with his attendant and Elder Kai.

Gohan is beyond embarrassed that his father doesn't know what sex is.

"Doesn't surprise me that Kakarot doesn't know what sex is. He didn't even know what kissing was either when we were in my future son's timeline!" Vegeta says somewhat annoyed that the other full blooded saiyan alive was this moronic.

"It's not my fault. I just didn't really need to know what that stuff was back then. So is the special training me and Chi-Chi did, was sex?" Goku asks curiously.

"Yes, you moron!" Vegeta says eventually calming down.

"Oh. Well I didn't even know that Boys and Girls had different parts so how could I have known? I finally asked Chi-Chi about it after I saw Bulma's parts." Goku says without realizing the implications of what he said.

"WHAT?! WHEN WAS THIS GOKU! DID YOU CHEAT ON ME?" Chi-Chi practically screamed in his ear.

Everyone was utterly shocked. Did Goku cheat on Chi-Chi? No. No way. There had to be an explanation.

"MY MOM HAD SEX WITH GOTEN'S DAD!" Trunks practically screaming his head off.

The only one who looked embarrassed was Bulma as her face lit up red remembering what Goku was talking about and Vegeta saw it.

"What is he talking about, woman! I demand an explanation." Vegeta shouts.

The rest of the gang is also interested in what Bulma has to say about this shocking revelation.

"Will you calm down, your highness! I did not have sex with Goku! Here's what happened…" Bulma starts thinking back to when she was a teenager and when Goku was just a boy.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Age 749**

The nighttime area in Mount Paozu is beautiful. The backdrop of the high peaks of the mountains towering over the land with the dark blue sky complementing them. The moon is high in the sky, but luckily for our travelers, it is not a full moon. The forest surrounding the high peak mountains are of a dark shade of green that covered the area.

Goku and Bulma are both inside the capsule house, still being bombarded with the accusations of being a witch by Goku. She found out that his tail is actually real and not superglued to his butt. She gave him a thorough bath since he never taken one before and then took one for herself.

She is a real beauty that Son Goku can never really see since his naivety was too grand. She is sitting in her bubble bath as her arms are gently resting on both sides of the tub. Her breasts are comfortably sitting on the surface of the water barely being covering by the watery suds.

Seeing a hairbrush just out of arm's reach, she got up and started leaning towards it not wanting to leave the warm water. As she grabbed it, Bulma noticed a small boy staring at her body in wonder.

'Why are there two balls on her chest?' Goku thought.

Bulma releases an ear piercing scream that all the wildlife around them could hear.

"GOKU WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WATCHING ME LIKE THAT!" Bulma says outraged and is now convinced that he is a perv.

"Ow. Don't scream like that, it hurts. I came back in because I was going to scrub your back since you don't have a tail." Goku says innocently.

"I can wash my back just fine, thank you." Bulma retorts.

"Are you embarrassed because I saw you naked? I was naked and I wasn't embarrassed." Goku calmly says.

"What do I have embarrassed about! I am probably the most gorgeous girl you'll ever meet. What do I have to be embarrassed about?" Bulma snaps at Goku.

"I guess you're right. You are especially pretty when you're naked. All those clothes hide yourself and even though you are the only girl I've seen, I can tell that you are the prettiest." Goku smiles not realizing what he said was sexual.

"Oh my!" Bulma blushes a dark red color, "Aren't you quite the stud, kid? Fine if it'll make you leave quicker then you can wash my back, but no funny business!" Bulma warns.

"What funny business? I don't find it funny washing your back." Goku says grabbing the brush and starts to wash her.

Realizing that she was still talking to an innocent kid, she blushes. "Right, sorry."

"It's okay!" Goku smiles.

'He probably didn't know what he was saying when he was talking about me being prettier naked. This kid is definitely the weirdest child I ever met.' Bulma thought.

* * *

 **Later that night**

"I still cannot believe you ate that wolf and centipede." Bulma says distastefully.

"It was good though. You would think so too if you tried it." Goku answers back.

"I think I'll pass kiddo. I will take the bed and you can sleep on the floor." Bulma says laying down a blanket and pillow.

"Are you serious? There's room for both of us on the bed." Goku asks.

"Yes, I am. You are used to roughing it up aren't you? Plus it would be improper if we both slept on the bed together." Bulma says.

"You said that twice now and about funny business whenever we are close together. What does that even mean?" Goku says.

"Wow. I didn't think you caught onto that. Well, it means that only a boyfriend and girlfriend should do that stuff together." Bulma says embarrassed that she is the one to tell this kid about romantic love things.

"You are my friend and a girl, so what's the problem?" Goku asks innocently.

"I mean girlfriend and boyfriend is more than friendship. It involves romantic feelings." Bulma tries to explain.

"Oh! So will you be my girlfriend? I don't know about what romantic feelings are about, but I can learn it!" Goku smiles.

"Maybe when you're older kiddo. You're too young to have a girlfriend." Bulma giggles wondering what Goku would look like at her age.

"Aww, okay," Goku lays onto the floor, "goodnight, Bulma."

"Night." Bulma says as she lays down.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Goku wakes up to a sleeping Bulma sprawled out onto the bed.

'She actually looks adorable when she sleeps.' Goku thought as he notices room on the bed.

"I told you that there would be space!" Goku says laying on the bed in between Bulma's legs.

Goku realizes that there was no cushion in her lower area and he pats it a few times noticing that there was noticing there was nothing there. He pulls down her underwear and sees something that he probably won't ever forget. Bulma's pussy. Engraved into his young mind forever. He soon freaks out.

"AHHHHHH!" Goku shouts to the heavens as he sees something no 12 year old should ever see.

Bulma jolts up noticing a yelling Goku.

"What's wrong Goku! Are we under attack?" Bulma says panicked.

"IT'S YOUR BALLS, BULMA! THEY'RE GONE!" Goku yells gasping for breath of what he saw.

"WHAT! HOW CAN THAT BE!" Bulma yells rushing to her bag and noticing that all the dragon balls are there. "They're all here, Goku. You must have had a nightmare." Bulma says calming down.

Goku is left there too shocked to say that wasn't the balls he is talking about.

"We better get going soon to get the other dragon balls. I'll be in the bathroom." Bulma says.

Goku just sat on the couch thinking back to that image that was in his head.

'What did I just see?' Goku thought as he quickly gets ready for the day and soon forget what he saw.

Until now.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Everyone there is completely shocked and some were on the verge of bursting into tears.

"AHHH! I REMEMBER NOW. IT'S STILL IN MY HEAD FROM THAT DAY. I WAS TRAUMATIZED." Goku says.

The flood gates opened.

Vegeta, Tien, Krillin, Oolong, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and even Dende high above on the lookout listening bursts into tears.

Vegeta being the most obnoxious one of all starts to clutch his sides and cannot contain himself laughing hysterically followed by the rest.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY MY VAGINA TRAUMATIZED YOU GOKU!" Bulma smacked the table in anger looking directly at Goku.

They start to laugh even harder if that's even possible.

Gohan and Videl are just dumbstruck as they have no words since Goku never spoke of this or Bulma.

Mrs. Briefs even got wide-eyed as she listened to her daughter's story.

The laughing died down as Vegeta was the first to recover from his laughing fit.

"That's too rich, Kakarot. You sly dog. Maybe you aren't so naive and moronic as I thought." Vegeta says.

"Oh come on guys. I didn't know what I was doing." Goku pleaded.

"Oh sure Goku. You said Bulma was prettier naked! How do you explain that!" Chi-Chi gave Goku a death glare as everyone quieted down not wanting to get in between them.

"Well. I don't know. Something happened to me when I saw her large breasts and I felt excited and I said she looked prettier naked." Goku says only receiving an even more menacing look from his wife.

Bulma blushed at his comment as she also remembers what he said vividly that day.

"Come on guys. That was in the past. I didn't know anything about sex back then." Goku tries to reason with his friends.

"Yeah. Chi-Chi we never did anything and we were friends as kids and nothing has changed." Bulma adds.

"Fine. I'll let it go since you were so young Goku." Chi-Chi huffed.

"MY DAD SAW YOUR MOM NAKED TRUNKS. HAHAHAH." Goten adds and starts to run off only to be hit in the head with a frying pan.

"That is not something to joke about mister! I raised you better Goten!" Chi-Chi scolds her youngest.

"Sorry mom." Goten apologizes.

Trunks starts to snicker as he was also hit in the head with a frying pan.

"Ow. Where do you even hide that thing." Trunks states in wonder.

"None of your business and don't laugh at Goten." Bulma also scolding her child.

"Ugh. What a day. I think I'm going to head home. You coming Chi-Chi and Goten?" Goku sighs.

"Yeah we should get going. Thanks for having us Bulma." Chi-Chi says.

"No problem. It's time for bed Trunks." Bulma says.

"Aww. Okay." Trunks left to his room to retire for the night.

"Yeah. I say we had quite the day. We'll see you Goku when you head off tomorrow." Krillin takes his leave with his wife and daughter.

"Yeah. I think I need the rest. I will see you guys later. Goodnight mom and dad." Gohan waves as Videl with Pan in her arms fly off.

"BYE GOHAN!" Goten screams waving and jumping.

"Yeah I believe me and Buu need some rest as well since everybody is going. Take care." Hercule walks towards the balcony door and out of the building.

"Well, I'm going to do some late night training." Vegeta adds walking off to his gravity chamber.

"Don't be out for too long, honey." Bulma asks and receiving a grunt from her husband.

"Yeah me and Chiaotzu is going to take off. See you guys tomorrow." Tien took his leave with Chiaotzu as well.

Everyone takes their leave from the building and the Son family instant transmission to their home in Mount Paozu.

* * *

Bulma is about to head to bed realizes something that was drowned out by the day's festivities

"Oh! I forgot to talk to Goku earlier. I guess I can just talk to him tomorrow before he heads out. It'll be better that way." Bulma smiles and rests her eyes as she drifts off into her dreams.

* * *

"Okay Goten. You've been up long enough. It's time for bed." Chi-Chi says.

"Night mom." Goten walks off to the bathroom.

Goku and Chi-Chi walk into their own bedroom and get under the covers. They are in each other arms when Chi-Chi begins to speak up.

"I still cannot believe you didn't know what kissing is and what sex is specifically." Chi-Chi laughs.

"It's not my fault that I was never taught that stuff. Maybe I'll try doing that now." Goku says seductively.

He gives her a kiss on her lips for the first time and it was wonderful.

"We could do more, but assuming how exhausted you are from the tournament. I think you should rest for your big day tomorrow." Chi-Chi says nuzzling up against Goku's chest.

"You're right Chi-Chi. What would I do without you." Goku leans down and kisses her forehead.

"Probably starving to death." Chi-Chi playfully responded.

"Hah. Probably." Goku laughs closing his eyes to get much needed rest for the big day.

The day that will change everything.

* * *

A/N: Wow. What a long chapter. By my standard anyways. I want to try and make chapters this length so that there would be more content for you guys and gals.

I hope you liked the little flashback to Dragon Ball. I added a few parts in to really emphasize the scene and impact. Goku saying something that he doesn't really know the true implications really resonate with his character well. Naivety. No one can beat Goku at that.

I also appreciate all reviews and I tried to keep the paragraphs short as possible, but sometimes it just has to be that way.

How do you feel about the supreme kai origins? I did some research on it, but I was still unsure. I hope it turned out okay. I don't have much to go on when in terms of a birth of a new God of Destruction.

Goku's naive nature will soon change in the upcoming chapters as he trains with Vados. How will he respond to the hardships of the upcoming training?

Read. Review. Enjoy.


	3. Ascension of Lord Goku

A/N: Man. I don't know where I'm finding the motivation to write so much, but I'm loving it and I hope you guys and gals are as well. Much has happened within the last chapter. Although many of Goku's friends are nervous and concerned for him, they know that this is Goku they're talking about. He will do just fine. They hope.

There was a ton of filler that didn't relate much to the necessity or conversation of the process of God of Destruction, mainly because I was slowly guiding the way and opening up the path for the harem. It will still take some time. I want to take some time and answer/respond to a few reviews that you guys have wrote for me. If you leave a thought provoking review or something that you enjoyed, or even felt that something I did was wrong and could be improved on, don't hesitate to write to me.

 **TheDarkHallow**

 _This is awesome. Unlike most other fanfics, you made Goku becoming a GoD very realistic and with the proper arrangements, and the origins of the Kaioshin is also fascinating, and that story about Goku and Bulma made me lmao since i didn't know that it actually happened in the first series. I really can't wait to read more of this._

I appreciate the kind words and how you feel about my story. Continuing this writing is a joy for me, Goku becoming God of Destruction out of the blue is something I wanted to avoid. Goku in general is hard to be portrayed as a God of Destruction, but I feel that it's the most interesting to explore.

The Kaioshin (Kais) origin story is something I felt was needed in the previous chapter. I read a little bit and took some ideas from the wiki which I'm not afraid to admit, but I couldn't find anything regarding the birth or ascension to God of Destruction. I just winged it with my own version of how the GoD's upbringing occurs and being tied to the supreme kai. The ceremony will be greatly expressed and illustrated to the best of my ability.

 **Harem reviewers**

I have a ton of people writing ideas about who should be in the harem with Goku and most of them are incredibly similar. The characters listed within the reviews will be in the harem, at least a few of them. Plot progression is also key because harems can disrupt the storyline and development for the characters. Having said this, I will make the characters work for it, meaning that they won't throw themselves at Goku. That can get messy and boring quickly.

Thank you to all the thoughts, comments, and suggestions for the previous chapters, if you want to provide feedback or comments on future chapters, don't hesitate to write a review and I could potentially address it here like I have done here.

Here we go.

Read. Review. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Dragon Ball series. All rights owned by Akira Toriyama, FujiTV, and Funimation.

"..." - Talking | '...' - Thinking

* * *

Chapter 3

Ascension of a GoD

Mount Paozu. The forest and high peak mountains that have surrounded the Son family's home for many decades. A sky blue color blankets the atmosphere above with minimal clouds in its way. This is how the area have always looked. Beautiful and peaceful.

Son Goku can be seen sprawled out across the smooth and comfortable mattress with a large blanket barely covering his body. He sleeps in typical white boxers with his chest exposed and other than that he is wearing socks. I'm not sure why he sleeps with socks on, but everyone has their preferences especially since the blanket seems to leave him throughout the night.

There is a groan and an incoherent mumble coming from Goku as he rolls to his left side with his right eye peering open. He notices that his wife has left his side to what he can assume to cook breakfast.

He stretches and groans as he sits up with his arm resting on his raised knee trying not to fall back asleep. Finding the willpower to get up, he makes his way to the bathroom and uses the facilities along with brushing his teeth. He decides to take a hot shower before breakfast would be served.

Stripping down into nothing but his bare skin, he steps into the shower and closing the curtain behind him. Feeling his body still somewhat sore from the Tournament of Power, he takes the soap spreading it and drenching himself in the liquid-like substance to ease his soreness. Minutes go by and he is enjoying his time as this is one of the rare moments that he is truly by himself except for training. Taking everything in and breathing slowly, he starts to close his eyes into a meditative mental state.

He is soon ripped away from the calmness of his mind to the sound of running in his bedroom carpet and the door opening. Before he knew it, the shower curtain swipes open to a small version of himself and he soon recognizes him as his youngest son, Goten.

"Hey dad. Mom says that I have to take a shower and I was wondering if I could take one with you." Goten asks innocently.

Goku, who sees nothing wrong with bathing with his youngest son, accepts his son's request as he can use this time to bond with him more. He is also unphased by being naked in another person's presence since he simply doesn't not get embarrassed by anything.

"Sure, Goten. Hop in." Goku excited says noticing that Goten is already naked and he can assume that he ran across the house that way. He mentally laughs at the image of a little him scampering across the hallways in his naked state.

"Yay!" Goten practically jumping into the shower with his father beginning to bath himself.

"Here, son." Goku grabs a bottle of shampoo and squirts some directly onto Goten's head as he does the same for himself, rubbing in the liquid cleanser.

"Thanks dad." Goten begins to copy his dad's motions as the time soon flies away.

About 15 minutes later, they both get out of the shower and grabs a towel to cover themselves.

"Alright, son. Go get dressed and head into the kitchen, I think breakfast is almost done." Goku asks.

"Okay!" Goten ran back into his room at a lightning pace at the implication of food.

"He definitely got my spirit and energy." Goku laughs as he begins to wear something different than his usual gi. Shocking, I know. Today is a special day and he is wanting to be in casual clothing as this will be the last time he will be on Earth for a while.

He grabs a plain white shirt with a black leather jacket and leaves it unzipped. Navy blue jeans complementing his upper body as he puts them on one leg at a time while grabbing a black belt. The finally piece of his outfit would be plain white socks and black sneakers with white laces. This is about as casual as Goku can get while looking stylish to.

Staring at himself in the full body mirror that his wife tends to use more than himself, he decides that he's ready for the day and walks out of his bedroom making his way into the kitchen.

Chi-Chi is just about done as she is placing the final dishes onto the large dining table and gets a look at Goku just as he walks in. Her heart starts to flutter at his rare attire.

"Oh my, Goku. You never wear anything else but that gi. Special occasion? I hope you wear these kinds of clothes more often." Chi-Chi dreamily staring at her husband with gawking eyes. The things she would do to that man if her son wasn't in the house.

"Yeah," Goku blushes as he realizes how his wife is looking at him. He may not understand a lot of expressions or implications, but he definitely knows that one, "I want to look nice before I have to head off for training." Goku answers.

"Well I like the thought, Goku. I know you will do great at your new job!" Chi-Chi excitedly states as she sits down next to Goten.

"Thanks honey." Goku accepting the compliment as he sits down at the end of the table.

Goten and Goku digs into the mountain of food while Chi-Chi ate at a much calmer pace. They are practically inhaling their food as they continually stack empty bowls and plates. Goten and Goku smile at each other briefly as the food quickly disappearing into their stomachs.

"Well I can take care of the dishes. Goten you need to start studying today, and you'll be able to spend time with your father after you're done with your given chapters." Chi-Chi commands.

"Aww. Okay. I'll try and get done fast!" Goten rushes off to his room and he plops onto Gohan's old chair that he used many years ago.

Goten opens one of his textbooks, Math. 'Bleh. I hate this stuff. Intermediate calculus. Dang. I'm gonna be here for a while.' Goten mentally groans.

Chi-Chi is doing the dishes as Goku tries to help out, but cannot keep up with Chi-Chi.

The telephone line rings.

"I got it." Chi-Chi states as she puts down the dirty dish and picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Chi-Chi addressing the caller.

"Hey Chi-Chi. I was wondering if Goku can swing around Capsule Corps today. Last night I meant to talk to him, but then that story came up." Bulma turns a little red as she remembers the tale.

"Oh! Right. That was certainly interesting. Yeah, he can come by today. I'll send him over." Chi-Chi abiding by her request.

"Thanks Chi. I'll see you later tonight, bye!" Bulma says.

"Bye Bulma." Chi-Chi answers hanging up the phone in its designated spot.

"What was that about?" Goku asks as he makes his way towards the sofa.

"Bulma wants you to come by today. She didn't get to talk to you last night." Chi-Chi answers.

"Oh, right! I forgot that she wanted to talk. Last night was crazy. I wonder what she wants to talk about." Goku wonders.

"Probably about how you're holding up about the God of Destruction role. Are you sure you think you can do this?" Chi-Chi asks sympathetically.

"Yeah, I hope so at least. I'll give it my best," Goku sighs, " I will see you later honey." He starts to fly off into the sky.

'I really hope he makes this work. God of Destruction doesn't sound like an easy job. Good luck honey.' Chi-Chi smiles getting back to the housework.

Goku is taking in the visuals approaching West City. He has traveled this route countless times, but with the thought of leaving Earth makes him want to enjoy it as much as he can. The green land filled his view with forests spread around West City. A few mountain peaks can be seen farther off behind the metropolis.

The towering buildings with highways to complement the big city vibe. People are walking and driving getting to their destination whether that be shopping or to their job. Goku feels happy that he isn't normal. That would certainly be boring.

* * *

He lands on the balcony where Bulma was sitting as she laid there oblivious to Goku. She wore black sunglasses and while she wasn't wearing a bikini, she was wearing quite revealing clothing. Bulma is wearing a tight red crop top that is hugging her breasts as a replacement for a bra, but it did not work effectively. She also wore a small white skirt that revealed her long creamy legs. White sneakers finished off her look as it seems like she is trying to get a tan.

Goku takes in this sight as he knows Bulma doesn't normally dress like this.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku happily greets his best friend since childhood.

"AH!" Bulma jump up from her seat at the unexpected sight of Goku coming this early, but she did not realize that her breasts jumped with her violently and that didn't go unnoticed by Goku.

He blushes as he is now convinced that she isn't wearing a bra. Goku brushes it off as he wants to know why he she wants to talk.

"Sorry for scaring you, but how come you wanted to talk last night?" Goku asks trying to forget the show that was unintentionally brought to him.

"It's alright. I just didn't expect you this soon. As to why I wanted to talk to you, I want to know how you're coping with all this. This promotion is big. Probably the most important job you'll ever have." Bulma says.

"Haha, yeah I suppose so. I don't know what to think right now. Destroying isn't in my nature, but I also believe that I can do some good and not be an unfair deity. Making a positive difference in the universe, that's what I want." Goku says as he takes a seat next to bulma looking off into the city from Capsule Corps balcony.

"That's so like you Goku," Bulma giggles, "I hope you can keep it in your pants when you're around Vados."

Goku immediately blushes. "W-why do you say that? I have no problem with keeping my dick in my pants. I'm actually well-trained in that department too." Goku pouts.

"I'm just teasing you like Vegeta did. I find it kind of funny." Bulma says taking a sip of her juice that is on the nearby table. "What do you mean by well-trained? Do you have sex a lot with Chi-Chi?"

"Well actually the opposite. I haven't had sex since Goten was born. Chi-Chi doesn't really like to do it." Goku confesses.

Bulma glances at Goku with wide eyes. "Are you serious? How can you contain your urges then? Vegeta can't go a week without it." Bulma says without embarrassment since they are very open with each other.

"Hah. I guess I can just control my urges better. The few times we did it was when she was in control since I didn't know what I was doing." Goku sighs as a distant memory comes back.

* * *

 **Flashback**

It was Goku and Chi-Chi's wedding night and she stripped down into her underwear. Goku was quite confused.

"Why are you taking your clothes off? You never do that." Goku asks.

"We are going to have sex, Goku. That's why." Chi-Chi blushes as she blurted it out.

"Sex? What's that?" Goku innocently questions her.

Chi-Chi is honestly surprised. Goku is a naive type, but she didn't think it was to this extent.

"Well. This is...um...special training!" Chi-Chi trying to make it as easy for him to understand.

"Special training?" Goku's curiosity gets the best of him.

"Yes! You get naked and then you get on top of me." Chi-Chi turns a bright shade of red as she is explaining the concept of sex to her husband.

"Oh. Alright! If it'll help me get stronger then I'll do it." Goku begins to get undressed.

He pulls off his shirt to reveal his toned upper body.

Chi-Chi is flustered as she has seen him bare chested before but not when they are about to be intimate together. Goku pulls off his white boxers and is completely naked in front of his wife.

"O-okay Goku." Chi-Chi cannot keep her eyes off his member as she stares at it in awe and fear.

'That's not natural. It has to be more than 10 inches. I'm going to have to get him to be gentle or I'd be split in half.' Chi-Chi thought.

She slowly dropped her panties while unclasping her bra which revealed her C cup breasts and laid on the bed motioning Goku to come to her.

Goku is laying on top of his wife with his large member resting upon her pelvis.

"Now you push your dick into my pussy, gently Goku." Chi-Chi pleads hoping that he'll listen

"Okay Chi-Chi." Goku agrees wondering why this training is so odd. He looks down to her pussy and notices that it looks similar to Bulma's

'Huh. I guess all girls have that part.' Goku thought as he began to press his member at her wet entrance.

She is scared of his length, but also excited and it makes her extremely horny.

"It's okay Goku. Just be gentle and slowly press yourself all the way in." Chi-Chi asks.

Goku gives a simple nod and does what she asks. The entrance to her pussy is extremely tight and it takes a few seconds just for the head of his member to fit.

"Holy fuck!" Chi-Chi yelps in response to the protruding force inside her.

Goku is taken back by her vulgarity, but still proceeds to press himself inside. When he is about halfway, Chi-Chi presses on his bulging abs.

"Wait! Hold on. I need to get used to your size. Just give me a second," Chi-Chi takes a second to gather herself and an idea pops into her head, "Goku lean down towards me and suck my nipple. I think you may like it."

Goku looks at her questioningly to the strange request. He leans down and grips one of her breasts and begins to press his mouth onto it and begins to suckle.

Chi-Chi is immediately flushed with a wild feeling of pleasure. "Yes Goku! Keep going. That feels so good." Chi-Chi moans.

Something happens to Goku. His member twitched and his heartrate picked up to the response of his wife's words as he began to instinctually grip the other breast and began to tease it.

"Goku! I can't believe how good you are at that. You can start sliding in deeper now." Chi-Chi moans.

Without much thought, Goku slides himself deeper until he can feel himself pressing up against her cervix.

"Fuck! You completely filled me up. Now I want you to thrust yourself forwards and backwards." Chi-Chi practically begs.

"Okay." Goku does what he is told and begins to thrust slowly and he is immediately overwhelmed in pleasure. "Wow. This feels really good Chi-Chi."

"Faster Goku. Please." Chi-Chi now begs.

Goku begins to pick up the pace as something primal came out and begins to thrust at an incredible rate showing no signs of stopping.

"OH FUCK GOKU. DON'T STOP." Chi-Chi screams as her nails dig into his muscular back.

The feeling of this only brings out more of Goku's sexual desires as he begins to suckle again except rougher and keeps up his pace.

30 minutes have gone by of intense love making, but Goku thinks of it as training. Chi-Chi feels as if her pelvis is cracking under the pressure of Goku practically slamming into her.

"Chi-Chi, it feels like something is about to come out of my dick." Goku says without slowing down.

"It's okay honey. Cum inside me Goku. Fill me up, please." Chi-Chi says.

Goku didn't need to understand what that word meant as he picked up the pace instinctually as he blew his load into his wife.

Cum begins to trickle down her folds and onto the sheets as Goku fell to the side of her.

"Wow. That special training was incredible." Goku states.

Chi-Chi is just euphoric as she is coming down from her high as she practically came a few times herself. "Yes. That was amazing. You are amazing sweetie." She snuggles up against him.

"Goodnight Chi-Chi." Goku says.

"Goodnight." Chi-Chi starts to drift off into a much needed sleep.

They didn't bother to cover up or clean themselves as they lie in what was their first intimate night.

The night Gohan was conceived.

 **Flashback**

* * *

"Goku… Goku? You in there?" Bulma tries to get the attention of Goku.

Goku jerks up as he soon blushes at what he was thinking about. "Yeah sorry. I was just thinking of my wedding night. It was really good, but we never did that again until a few days before the Cell Games." Goku sighs.

"Wow. Only had sex twice, but at least you can contain your urges. I wish Vegeta could do the same," Bulma huffs, "I am just nervous for you because of what is going to happen and we won't be able to help you."

"It's alright. I think I can manage. Thanks, Bulma. You've always been a true friend to me." Goku smiles.

Bulma blushes at the sudden sentiment. "I know you would do the same for me," Bulma says, "would you like to come inside and have a drink?"

"Yeah sure. Just no alcohol. I have a feeling that I have to be completely sober for the ceremony." Goku says standing up and walking with Bulma to the private lounge in Capsule Corp.

"Fair enough. Grape soda? I know it's your favorite." Bulma asks.

"Sure! Thanks." Goku sits on the couch and grabs the remote as some soap opera is playing.

Bulma walks back with two grape sodas and she handed one to Goku and she sat down on the couch next to him.

"Thanks. Hey, where is Trunks and Vegeta? The compound isn't usually this quiet." Goku asks.

"Oh. Vegeta brought him out to the wilderness to show him how to hunt and cook on his own if he is ever put in that situation. That boy is spoiled." Bulma laughs.

"Yeah that's true. I had to hunt everyday for food, but I loved it," Goku smiles looking back at the tv, "I'll never understand how people can watch these."

"They can get pretty stale, but some of them are okay. Hey Goku, can I ask you something?" Bulma starts to get really nervous.

"Of course. What's up?" Goku turns his attention to the beauty before him.

"Do you ever wonder what would it be like if we were ever together? Don't get me wrong, I would never betray Chi-Chi like that, but I have thought about it ever since I saw you all those years ago at the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament." Bulma blushes as she admits her feelings.

Goku starts to get a little red. "Actually I have. I liked Chi-Chi's personally when she and I were young and I loved her passion to fight especially at the tournament, but…" Goku becomes quiet.

"But what? It's okay Goku. You don't have to tell me, but I wouldn't tell anyone else. You have my word that what happens here stays here, okay?" Bulma putting her hand on Goku's shoulder and smiling.

"Thanks Bulma. I was going to say that I liked you a lot." Goku says.

"W-wait. Really?" Bulma is shocked because she believed he had never felt this way about her like she did.

"Yeah. I have known you the longest and I felt like I know you in a special way since we spent a lot of time together," Goku scratches the back of his head nervously, "I felt a bit more than friendship especially at the tournament when I trained with Kami. Then Chi-Chi showed up and I forgot about my promise, so I kept my word because it was the right thing to do."

Bulma is flustered as he confesses his bottled feelings. "I felt the same. I always had a spot for you in my heart ever since you were a young kid. And when you grew up, you were an incredible strong and handsome man. I felt instantly attracted to you and I would have probably gone further with you if Chi-Chi didn't show up." Bulma blushes.

Goku is surprised that his lifelong best friend also had such strong feelings when they were younger.

"I wasn't lying, you know. I might have not known what I said when I was talking about you being naked, but I meant what I said that you are the prettiest. Sure, you may have been expressive and loud to my sensitive ears, but that's because you always stood up for yourself and your friends and that's a reason why I love your personality. Any man would be lucky to have you as a friend." Goku smiles as he takes a drink of his grape soda.

Bulma just stares at her best friend with a neutral gaze and it was quiet for awhile. Goku is a bit unsettled by the silence.

Right before Goku was about to apologize for acting a bit strange, Bulma moves quickly and closes the gap between them capturing his lips with hers while straddling his waist.

Goku is initially shocked, but as he felt Bulma's lips mesh with his, all the feelings came flooding back as he deepens the kiss by using his tongue. He didn't really know how to make out or kiss passionately, but he's trying his best and Bulma can see that.

Bulma pulls off her tight red shirt and her breasts bounce out to show off her enormous DD cup size breasts. Goku is lost for words, completely mesmerized by the sight of her delicious pillows. He lays her down on the couch crawling in between her legs and begins to suckle her breast.

'Wow Bulma's boobs are bigger than Chi-Chi's. This is much better than I remember. Wait…' Goku immediately stops and comes back to his senses. 'Chi-Chi. OH NO. WHAT AM I DOING.'

"Are you okay Goku?" Bulma questions as she too came back to the real world. "Oh my god… What did we just do!" Bulma shrieks at what has become of her.

"I think I should go. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do this. This is what cheating is right? It's not you Bulma. You are incredible, but I have to go, sorry." Goku says sadly about to burst into tears as he suddenly realized what he has done.

"Wait! Goku!" Bulma says as she also feels guilty that she gave into her desires.

'What was I thinking! I'm married! Just because Chi-Chi didn't give me what I needed didn't give me a right to do this. I prided myself earlier today about my control over my urges.' Goku runs out to the balcony and into the chair where he starts to think of his actions fighting back the tears.

Bulma notices Goku on the chair outside and contemplated going out there. She eventually decides to as they need to talk about this. She puts her shirt back on and walks outside.

* * *

"Goku? It's okay." Bulma tries comforting Goku.

"No. I feel guilty. Giving into my desires like that was unlike me and I'm ashamed." Goku looking down refusing to make eye contact.

"It's okay, Goku. I made the move on you so it's my fault too. My desires are equal to yours and I should've known better than to kiss you like that. I even enticed you with my breasts. We should keep this to ourselves." Bulma feeling guilty.

"It would be better that way. People wouldn't understand. I think I'm going to go back home and think about all of this. You are great Bulma and I'm sorry for what I did." Goku gives a sad smile looking at Bulma.

"I am sorry too, Goku. I am always here if you need me." Bulma smiles hugging Goku.

"I'll be back later tonight." Goku begins to fly off.

"Bye Goku!" Bulma smiles and waves.

'I should feel bad for what I did. I cheated on my husband for crying out loud, so why do I want to do that again with Goku. I am a terrible person.' Bulma thought walking back inside.

* * *

Goku starts to search for his wife's ki since he doesn't feel too great to be flying and would rather instant transmission, but something is wrong. There's another ki with her. The most logical explanation would be that Goten or family is visiting, but it's neither of those and Goten is outside playing in the forest. Yamcha is there.

'Yamcha? What's he doing with Chi-Chi? I never seen them talk to each other and it's a bit weird, but oh well. I'm glad she's making friends.' Goku smiles appearing in their house's living room.

Goku stretches his limbs and starts to think how he's going to live with the mistake he has just committed, but soon his ears are filled with a giggling tone of his wife's voice in their bedroom.

"Shh. Hurry up. Goten can be back any minute." Chi-Chi says from a closed door.

Goku's heart rate picks up and he can feel Yamcha's ki in there with her. It's sporadic like he is doing training. He goes numb. Red hot with rage. An emotion that he rarely shows even to his most fearsome enemies.

The door shatters. Wood pieces fly across the room at an intense speed luckily missing both of Yamcha and Chi-Chi. Goku is transformed into his super saiyan blue state as he sees the both of them naked in his bed and on top of Chi-Chi.

Yamcha nearly pisses himself at an angry Goku as he is caught red handed. Chi-Chi is also shocked.

"G-goku! I didn't know you'd be home this early," Chi-Chi covers herself moving away from Yamcha, "it's not what it looks like!" Chi-Chi tried to plea.

Goku is not having it. "Bullshit! You two were having sex! We never have it and you kept on making excuses! Has this been going on since Goten was born?!" Goku's ki is now electrifying and raising to a dangerous level that he begins to attract attention.

* * *

 **Capsule Corporation**

Vegeta is in the middle of an intense training session at 600g in the gravity room when he senses Goku's ki spiking.

"What the hell are you doing Kakarot!" Vegeta begins to feel kis around Goku. "Just the Harpy and scarface is with him. What's going on?" Vegeta powers down the machine and begins to make his way towards the Son home.

* * *

 **Son Home**

"U-um no. Back when you refused to come back when we all thought you were dead on Namek. He was there to comfort me and it was a mistake, but then you kept leaving and it we still kept seeing each other." Chi-Chi looks down not daring to look into her husband's cold demeanor.

"How dare you! I gave my life to protecting this planet and our children! At the least, I would have expected a faithful wife." Goku angrily staring at his wife.

"You were never there for us, Goku! You always went off training or decided to stay dead! I needed comfort and you couldn't give that to me." Chi-Chi yells.

"I had to train! It kept us alive from all the threats that have dangered our lives," Goku says looking towards Yamcha, "and I am more disappointed in you Yamcha. We were friends and I trusted you like a brother. Now you're both dead to me. Continue whatever you guys had planned. We are done Chi-Chi." Goku walks out into the hallway and then stops.

"Sorry about the door." Goku walks back into the living room and out the front door where he is met with Goten.

"Are you okay, daddy. I sensed that you were mad earlier." Goten says somewhat sadly.

"It's okay, son. Me and your mom were just arguing and we both got mad. Don't worry." Goku leans down hugging his son.

"Are you and mommy going to be okay?" Goten asks.

"No son. I am going to go visit your brother okay? You can come with if you want." Goku asks trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay." Goten says still sad.

"Kakarot, what's going on?" Vegeta lands right in front of them.

"Goten, why don't you get a head start okay? I am just going to talk to Vegeta." Goku pats his son's head.

"Oh okay." Goten begins to fly off.

'I wonder why they want to talk in private.' Goten gets an idea and begins to lower his ki to almost nothing and flies down hiding behind a nearby tree.

Luckily Vegeta and Goku doesn't notice, "Chi-Chi cheated on me with Yamcha." Goku feeling no need to prolong the news.

Vegeta is honestly surprised. 'The harpy always seemed so loyal and forgiving when it came to Kakarot's behavior, but I guess that was all a ruse.' Vegeta thought.

"I understand. I may have not liked the harpy or you very much, but even you don't deserve that for what you have done for the planet." Vegeta admits.

Goku is taken back by one of Vegeta's rare compliments he gives out. "Thanks, but I think I am going to go. At least this GoD stuff will take me away from all this." Goku sighs.

"Fine. I'm going to get back to my training." Vegeta begins to fly back to Capsule Corporation.

* * *

 **West City**

He lands on the front lawn of the Capsule Corps compound where Bulma greets him. "Where did you run off to?" Bulma asks.

"Kakarot's energy flared up because he caught his harpy and scarface in bed together, so it's safe to assume they are done." Vegeta states calmly walking inside.

"W-w-wait. Chi-Chi cheated on him? How could she do that after everything he has done?" Bulma asks a bit angry that Chi-Chi would do that to Goku.

"I don't know! Probably because he was always training and leaving her and the boys. I'm going to be doing my own training now." Vegeta huffs.

"Jerk." Bulma scoffs walking back inside behind him.

* * *

 **Gohan and Videl's Home**

'Mommy cheated on dad? What does that mean? Did she cheat in a fight or something? I need to ask Gohan about this.' Goten says taking off into the sky.

Goku reaches Gohan's house being greeted by Videl.

"Oh, hey Goku. I didn't know you were stopping by today." Videl surprised by the unexpected visit.

"Yeah. I just need to talk to Gohan." Goku says as Gohan walks up behind her carrying Pan in his arms.

"What's up dad? Everything okay?" Gohan concerned.

"No. It's not." Goku says looking down.

"Well come in and have a seat. I can make you something." Videl says stepping aside.

"Gohan!" Goten says as he floats down in front of the three grown ups near the front door. "What does cheating mean? I heard dad saying it about mom." Goten asks.

Gohan mouth gapes along with Videl as they both look back to Goku.

"W-w-what do you mean by that? Dad are you saying tha-" Gohan gets cut off.

"We should go inside and talk." Goku asks.

"R-right. Come in you two." Videl gestures them to come in.

* * *

Goku and Goten walk in and Videl hands Goten apple juice. They all sit on the sofas in the living quarters as they are about to talk.

"S-so dad. What happened?" Gohan nervously asks.

"I found Chi-Chi and Yamcha in bed together." Goku looks down.

Goten is confused. "Why are they doing that? I thought only married people sleep in a bed together." Goten looks at his dad.

"Well when that happens, son, it usually means that they are cheating since they are with another man or woman. They are cheating on the one they are married to and that usually means they don't want to be with them." Goku tries to explain to him.

Goten begins to tear up and jumps on Goku. "Why doesn't mom want to be with you. You're not going to leave me are you?" Goten sobs.

"Of course not Goten. I was never really around since I trained so much so I could protect you guys. I assume that she found comfort in someone else. Vegeta even seemed surprised." Goku says rubbing the back of his head and one arm holding Goten.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe that mom would do something that drastic and awful. I'm on your side dad. I know that you were not really around during my childhood, but I understood that you were training hard to protect us and give us a better life. And I thank you for that since now I am married and have a child of my own." Gohan says.

"I appreciate that son. Just don't hate your mother. She may have done something despicable like cheating, but I don't want you to hate her for the rest of your life." Goku asks.

"Thanks dad. I will try to, but it'll take some time." Gohan says sad that his mother cheated on his father.

"I was wondering if I could stay here until I have to go to the ceremony." Goku asks.

"Of course Goku. You can have one of the guest rooms down the hall." Videl perks up.

"Can I stay too daddy? I don't really want to see mom right now." Goten asks.

"Sure son." Goku smiles.

"I will call Chi-Chi so she doesn't freak out that Goten is gone." Videl says as she picks up the phone and dials the Son residence.

* * *

 **Son Home**

Chi-Chi is sobbing as she soon regrets what she has done for years. She hoped that she could have kept it a secret, but now everyone will probably take Goku's side.

The phone begins to ring. She picks it up.

"Hello?" Chi-Chi slightly sobs.

"Hey Chi-Chi. Goten is going to stay here for the night. He will study since Gohan still has those books you gave him." Videl says trying to contain her anger.

"What, why? He needs to come home!" Chi-Chi says.

"He doesn't want to go back to a cheating whore of a mother! You should be ashamed of yourself. He is staying with us, goodbye." Videl says hanging up the phone and then she sees the shocked looks directed at her.

* * *

"Sorry, but she got me angry at what she did." Videl huffs.

"It's alright honey. We are all a bit emotional right now. You want to play with pan for a while Goten? I gotta finish up some work." Gohan asks.

"Yeah! Come here Panny." Goten laughs holding Pan and she giggles back at him.

"Here Goku. I'll show you to your room." Videl offers.

"Thanks." Goku walks with Videl down the hallway to his room.

It's an incredibly luxurious room he might add. A large flat screen tv, queen size bed, a walk in closet, and a full bathroom with a shower. There is also a large bay window with curtains to hide the room from sunlight.

"Here you are." Videl gestures to the room.

"I appreciate it Videl. I'm lucky to have you as a daughter-in-law." Goku smiles.

"It's not a problem." Videl slightly blushes to the remark.

"The shower seems pretty nice. I'm gonna use it and I think I'll rest until the time comes. Thanks again." Goku walks into the bathroom.

"I'll let you know when it's time to go." Videl says.

Goku gives her a nod as he begins to remove his clothing and shuts the door behind him. He is fully nude and turns on the hot water as he steps inside.

* * *

The sensation is definitely an anxiety-reliever as he soon feels much more calm. Water running down his backside and his muscles are glistening by the moisture. He is at peace in this moment. Everything is gone. All his thoughts, troubles, insecurities…everything. Gone. He closes his eyes as he pictures a black void of nothingness. Empty. Some would go mad in this situation, but Goku finds peace in this world. Escaping his real life troubles even for a moment, brings him peace to his mind.

He stays in this state for a good hour when he finally decides to step out of the bathroom.

'How can my life change in an instant. I am now a free man. Single. I just have to focus on this GoD thing so I can do right for the universe.' Goku ends his thought as he finds that there are clothes in the dresser. He pulls out a plain white shirt and some black sweatpants with black socks. This is a very casual look and he plops himself onto the bed and turns on the tv hoping for something that isn't boring.

The night soon takes over the sky as it's about time for the ceremony. After the revelation of Chi-Chi's adultery, the day soon flew by as Goku rested and watched tv for the remainder of the time. He occasionally played with Pan and had dinner with his family without Chi-Chi of course.

Goku is just relaxing on the bed in the guest room as he changed back into his symbolic orange and blue gi for the ascension.

* * *

Gohan has a sad look on his face. "It's time dad."

"Okay. Don't be sad, son. I will come back and visit." Goku puts a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Right." Gohan leads his father to the others as they all put a hand on Goku's shoulder soon to be teleporting to Capsule Corporation where almost everyone is gathered.

Yamcha and Chi-Chi didn't bother to show up as they didn't want to be confronted and make everything awkward.

Everyone sees the Son family instant transmission before their eyes except for one member.

"Hey Goku. Where's Chi-Chi? Doesn't she want to see you off?" Krillin asks.

"Probably sleeping with Yamcha like I caught them earlier. They won't be showing up tonight." Goku states coldly unlike his usual tone.

Everyone who isn't in the loop is shocked. Goku isn't one to joke about something that serious and they believe him fully.

"W-wait. Why would she do that to you and especially with Yamcha?" Krillin suddenly getting angry for his best friend that he had to go through the pain of seeing it.

"Because the harpy was alone while Kakarot was training to protect Earth or being dead and she couldn't keep her legs closed." Vegeta remarks.

"Wait! You knew!" Bulma shrieks.

"Of course I did! He practically transformed to super saiyan blue and I went over to wonder what the hell was up with him. I soon found out that the harpy committed adultery. Vile woman." Vegeta spat.

"That would make sense. We can't sense god ki. You didn't hurt him too badly did you?" 17 asks.

"I didn't hurt him at all. I just walked away and I never want to see them again." Goku says.

"Yeah and I want to live with Gohan now! I know that he can take care of me." Goten smiles at Gohan.

"Sure squirt. You can stay with us, but you still have to study." Gohan warns.

"Aww. Okay." Goten grumbles.

The air is filled with laughter soon to be interrupted by Beerus and Whis appearing on the balcony.

"Goku are you ready?" Whis asks.

"Yes. I am." Goku replies.

"Don't leave daddy!" Goten launches at Goku's leg.

"It's okay Goten. I will come back to visit when my training is done. You can always train with Trunks." Goku suggests.

"Oh right! Let's train Trunks." Goten looks over to the small lavender boy.

"You're on Goten. Let's go to the gravity room." Trunks says.

"Count me in too," Vegeta chimes in but he looks back at Goku, "don't think this is over Kakarot. I will still become stronger than you even if you are a deity." Vegeta smirks walking off with the boys who are now scared for their lives seeing no way out of training with the saiyan prince.

"Good luck buddy. I know you will do great." Krillin raises his fist.

"Thanks Krillin. Wish me luck." Goku fist bumps Krillin.

"Goku, my boy. When you were such a small child I knew you were destined for great things, and the time has come. Good luck and never forget how far you've come." Roshi adds.

"Thanks master Roshi. I will keep you in my thoughts to push me further in my training." Goku responds and looks towards his oldest son. He embraces his son in a hug.

"I will see you sooner than you'd think Gohan." Goku laughs.

"You will do alright, dad. I will keep up my training and we will spar when you get back." Gohan returns the hug.

"That's enough with the sentiment we are on a schedule. The Omni Kings and Grand Priest don't like to be kept waiting." Lord Beerus interrupts.

"Right. I will see you guys when I get back. Bye!" Goku puts his hand on Beerus' shoulder which his arm is placed on Whis' back and they speed off to Universe 6's destroyer planet.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Bulma says to no one in particular.

"He's Goku. Always finding a way is his speciality, I am sure he will be alright." Tien responds.

'Good luck Goku. I'll be waiting.' Bulma thought.

* * *

 **Universe 6**

 **Destroyer's Planet**

They soon touchdown to the planet as it looks eerily similar. All the high deities are present for the ceremony.

"Woah this planet looks a lot like yours, Lord Beerus." Goku asks astonished

"That would be correct, Son Goku. All the destroyer's planets look similar and so do the world of the kais." The Grand Priests answers.

"How does this ceremony work?" Goku asks.

"Well come this way as you are also going to meet your supreme kai." The Grand Priest gestures him to follow and so do the all deities follow suit.

They walk inside the tree palace where they will be holding the ceremony. Walking down long corridors and stairways until they are finally at the core of the planet, the room is gigantic. It's filled with paintings and murals of previous God of Destructions and you can see Lord Champa's picture hanging as well. The walls and floors are completely white except there is something in the middle of the room.

A red carpet with a black outer trim with orange and white circular designs as the main attraction. There are also small white pillows that seem to be meant to sit upon with a golden statue centerpiece. It looks like a deity with destroyer clothing raising his arm to meet another deity's hand as if they are joining together to become one. The destroyer-like figure is wearing a red and black striped ring covering its chest with an orange circle in the middle along with red pants and brown boots accompanied by golden ankle rings. The figure also has a golden ring on its right ear along with bicep rings and long golden wrist rings. The final piece is a darkened red sash.

The other deity can be seen to be wearing a supreme kai typical attire. Magenta with a yellow lining, a light blue sash, white boots, and forest green potara earrings.

The complete statue. Goku now thinks that this is a visualization of the unity between GoD and supreme kai.

"Take a seat on the left pillow, Goku." The Grand Priest says.

Goku does as he is told and sits on the pillow, but then he notices something strange.

"Why is there a fruit on the other pillow?" Goku asks.

"That will be the supreme kai you will be joining with. Both GoD and supreme must be ascended at the same time." The Grand Priest says.

The GoDs and kais are simply spectating while the angels move towards Goku as all 12 of them surround him in a circle joining hands and creating a bright white barrier around themselves. The Grand Priest is right behind Goku as he also joins hands with his sons and daughters.

Both Omni Kings are to the right and left of Goku in front of the angels. They both raise their hands in the air when white electricity starts flowing wildly within the white bubble.

"You need to clear your mind, Goku. Think of nothing but an empty void. It is crucial that you do so." The Grand Priest commands.

Goku nods as he begins to clear all thoughts invading his mind and he is left with a black void with nothing but himself present.

The moment Goku finished what he is asked of, white electricity starts flowing towards Goku and the kaijin golden fruit from both sides. He is quickly flourished with power and divine energy. Goku is soon emitting a while light and the kaijin fruit as their white light quickly spreads and stops at the barrier that the angels created.

The GoDs and kais are at a daze of the incredible process that never gets old. The sheer power and ascension is glorious. To be in the presence of such a divine event, is simply a privilege.

The white glow of both supreme kai and Goku fades away. He opens his eyes and sees the supreme kai in a physical form.

"Oh wow. I didn't know that supreme kais can be girls. What's your name?" Goku asks.

"Supreme kais and core people in general are genderless, but some of us may have feminine qualities. My name is Liai (lee - eye)." The supreme kai of universe 6 says.

"My name is Goku." Goku smiles.

Liai blushes as she realizes how he looks in his GoD attire.

"What's wrong?" Goku soon realizes what he is wearing. "Oh wow! I have the same clothing as Lord Champa did."

"That is correct Goku. Both of your ascensions are complete." The Grand Priest answers before speaking once again, but this time to everyone in the room.

"Son Goku, God of Destruction, and Liai, supreme kai of the 6th universe, are now united together as they now will work in harmony to keep balance in the universe." The Grand Priest preaches.

All the angels, GoDs, and kais bow to the new high deities of universe 6.

"Welcome to the supreme ranks of the gods, Lord Goku and Liai." Grand Priest gestures politely.

* * *

A/N: There we have it. Goku. God of Destruction is now upon us. Did you guys like the idea of a feminine-like supreme kai, Liai? I know I had fun writing it.

The room of ascension is also something I enjoyed writing as I had no references to conduct this event, but I did my best and hopefully it was at least somewhat entertaining.

Chi-Chi cheating on Goku. Wild, I know, but I wouldn't have put it past her because of Goku's absence as a husband and father, but that is still no reason to cheat. Communication is key and she simply found comfort in someone else, much to Goku's dismay. They broke it off. Marriage can be done with opposite or same gender, but that assumes that you're human, so if you think about it, the marriage license isn't exactly valid.

Goku took a bit of charge when he ended it with Chi-Chi. His character is slowly shifting. We will see where it takes him down the line.

I added in the scene with Bulma because I felt that there was always something more there especially in Dragon Ball. The scenes never show any romance or underlying feelings that the characters have that should be explored.

The wedding night scene was my first lemon and it was kinda strange since Chi-Chi was giving him a play by play of what to do, but it was realistic in my eyes at least.

A lemon with Goku and Bulma was something floating in my mind, but I decided against it since it would be unnecessary and I only went so far.

Also to clear up any confusion, she wanted to know his thoughts and concerns of about becoming GoD, but also to ask him if he ever thought about being together, since she may have never got to ask that question.

The next chapter will focus on Goku's relationship with Vados and Liai. I am not saying that they will or won't be in the harem, but speaking as a professional relationship between the three, they have to at least get to know one another. It'll be easier that way.

Until next time. Hopefully within the next week, I have been having a great amount of motivation for this story.

Read. Review. Enjoy.


	4. Settling In

Listen. It has been a long time since I have updated this fic and I was on a good roll. I don't have much of an excuse besides doing other things and finals that were taking a ton of my time, but also, this fic will no longer be in hiatus and will be updated more. I can say that they will not be as long as the first 3 chapters. Those took me roughly 5 hours to write, edit, and publish onto the site and I simply cannot put that much time into it.

I also have another story that I'm working on that is in a similar situation. Loving My Hero Academia, writing a fic would be my next step, since I love both animes.

This will be updated at least twice a week. Some chapters will be short, but others may have much larger content. We will see.

"Talking" | 'Thoughts'

* * *

Chapter 4

Settling In

Everyone has left the ancient ascension room to their own designated universes, except the 6th and 7th.

They are all gathered outside near the lake of Lord Goku's world. Funny to see that in the same sentence.

"Do you feel any different Goku?" Whis asks.

"Not really. I feel the exact same as before, but I do feel some sort of different energy within me. That's about it." Goku looks down patting his stomach making sure nothing is wrong.

"That's probably your destruction energy starting to manifest. You have your god ki and also the ability to use destruction energy. Training it and getting stronger will allow you to use more of it." Whis explains.

"Wait so the GoDs aren't given it at 100%?" Goku asks somewhat disappointed.

"Of course not. All GoDs have to train like everybody else. How do you think I am stronger than the rest of the universes? The only exception is Champa since he trained as much as me, but he gained a food addiction and stopped." Beerus grumbling at his brother's laziness.

"So, um, what happens to me now?" Liai asks before they further the conversation.

"Well you will be working with your attendant on your own planet to train as well. You are given the capabilities as a kai, but you will have to learn and get stronger to balance the universe, since Champa didn't do such a great job." Old kai responds.

"And Lord Goku will be training with me since he will have to practice with his newfound energy." Vados chimes in.

"Well we must be off. I will hope to see you again soon Goku." The supreme kai bows with his other kais and they head off to their own universe.

"I will have to agree. I have to train miss Liai in the art of the supreme kai. You two may visit anytime." Liai's attendant bows.

"See ya Liai. Hope to see you again soon." Goku waves at Liai with a toothy grin.

She blushes. "Bye." Liai squeaks out trying not to be embarrassed any further.

Vados takes a note at this and laughs internally. 'Seems like she has a thing for him and he doesn't even know it.'

* * *

"Well Vados, what should we do now?" Goku asks.

"I'll show you around including our rooms, kitchen, and bathing area." Vados responds walking with Goku to the massive red tree.

"Wait so there's only one bathing area?" Goku wonders.

"Yes. It's large. Kind of like a bathhouse. You can raise the temperature to whatever you like." Vados explains walking towards the kitchen.

"Does that mean we're taking baths together? Since there's only one." Goku looks up at Vados.

Vados blushes furiously at the thought of herself and Goku naked in the bath together. "It's whatever you want my lord."

"You can drop the Lord stuff. Reminds me of Frieza and it never sat well with me. You can call me Goku cuz we're friends, right?" Goku smiles.

'He's so cute.' Vados thought. "Alright then, Goku."

"So here's the kitchen." Vados gestures.

A large white room invades Goku's vision. A long red table that looks to be able to seat eight people. Two large fridges that goes up to the ceiling complemented by cupboards for snacks and cutlery. Overall, an over the top kitchen with a modern design.

"Oh wow. This is really nice. Lots of space." Goku looks around the room.

"Yes. This is one of the many rooms here that you will soon find. I can show you to your room since it has been quite the long day for you." Vados smiles at him walking up the spiralling staircase in the center of the tree-like house.

"That'll be nice." Goku yawns.

"So we will pick up the training when you wake up in about 35 years." Vados explains.

"Wait, what? Why so long? Isn't it just going to be tomorrow?" Goku asks.

"Oh right. I forgot that Champa and Beerus only have those tendencies to sleep that long. You being up and about will be a nice change." Vados leading him to one of the many room on the second floor.

"Here's your room. I hope you like it." Vados gestures him inside.

The room is coated with red wall paint with black tiled floors. A huge bed. That's really one way to describe it. It could easily fit 15 people on it comfortably. He has a few dressers here and there with a walk-in closet.

"Wow. That bed is huge. Am I the only one sleeping on it?" Goku laughs.

"Yes. You could also invite others to your bed if you please." Vados smiles at him.

"Oh. Do you mean that you're sleeping with me?" Goku innocently asks.

Vados blushes madly at his question. "If you'd like to, then I don't mind."

Goku looks at her and smiles back. "It'll be great. Never slept on a bed of this size before." Taking off his GoD attire, he is left in just boxers.

'Oh wow. This might be fun after all. Just look at him. He's hot. I'm glad I didn't have to ask him directly to sleep with him. Baby steps for now.' Vados thought and she begins to disrobe into a black sports bra and black shorts.

They both crawl into bed and Goku finally realizes something.

"Wait do Angels even need sleep?" Goku asks as he begins to look down at her voluptuous form. G Cup sized breasts supported by a small sports bra hugs Vados' frame with curves in all the right places. He can't see her from behind, but he guesses that it's just as incredible. Worthy of being called an Angel.

"Oh wow." Goku slips out from his ogling.

Vados sees where his eyes are observing and blushes. 'I'm glad he's not the only one feeling this way.'

"No we don't need sleep, GoD's need sleep, although it depends on the species of the person. Since you sleep everyday then that's what you can do at a minimum. You can sleep for a whole century if you please." Vados explains.

"Nah. That doesn't sound like something I'd do. I wouldn't get to train with you and that would be a waste if I couldn't see you around." Goku laughs as he passes out right after.

'You're definitely seem like the one for me Goku, but time will tell. I wonder how much attention you will bring as you fulfill your role as GoD. Liai definitely has her sights on you. Maybe even the saiyan girls of Sadala." Vados begins to ramble, but she knows that he is not prepared to see one planet in particular.

'You aren't ready to see the Earth from this universe. In time, you will be able to face what's there.' Vados falling to sleep as well.

Two sharing a bed starts a long and beautiful friendship, well, maybe a little more than friendship.

* * *

Whew. That's quite the chapter. Getting heated with Vados, but Goku doesn't realize what's there until it will hit him later. He obviously can admire a woman's beauty. That's a fact.

Find out next time. The training begins next chapter!


	5. Training

It has been a while, but finals are over now. Spring break is here, and I finally have time to really sit down and work on chapters. Here we go. The next awaited chapter.

I apologize for the lack of updates and it's entirely my fault for the lack of motivation and I am overall shitty with plot progression, but I will do my best from this point on to update as much as I can. I can't guarantee that it will be great or incredible, but I can push out updates and hot lemons for the readers to enjoy.

"Talking" | _Thoughts_ (Italics)

* * *

Chapter 5

Training

The next morning has come.

Sure. He could have it where there was no nighttime like Beerus' planet, but living his life on Earth would definitely be a weird change. A change that would cause some discomfort.

Training day. What to expect. Grueling physical or mental training like meditation? Who knows.

But what he does know is that his head is buried in between the mounds that are Vado's breasts.

Everything came clicking back to reality.

'Must have turned over in my sleep'. Not wanting to move from this position.

'They're so… large. Angel pillows basically. Sure I've seen breasts before, but being this close, definitely the biggest I've seen'. Goku continues to gaze and practically worship the blue-skinned angel laying next to me in bed.

He moves his hand forward and poke her right breast. 'Wow. They really are squishy'. Vados slightly moans at the touch and opens her eyes.

"I didn't know you were so forward Goku". She giggles.

"Sorry. I just never seen them that large before and we were just so close. Curiosity just got the better of me". Goku laughs and begins to sit up.

Vados blushes at his indirect compliment and decides that they have slept for long enough.

"Thank you Goku, but we do have some training to do, afterall, these are your first steps as a destroyer.

"I know. I'm super pumped up for the training". Goku adds jumping out of bed to get dressed.

"This will certainly be interesting". Vados smiles getting dressed in her normal angelic attire.

We shift over to a clearing near the lake.

Breakfast has come and passed with a mountain of food being consumed rather quickly.

Vados is a great cook. She had to be since she had do deal with Lord Champa for god knows how long. This time, though, she doesn't have restrictions since Goku is already in tip top shape. No diets for that man. She doesn't even think he knows what a diet is since it has never been necessary because of his constant training all his life and superior genetics from being a saiyan.

Enough of that though.

* * *

We can see that Vados and Goku are standing face to face in an open flatland area near a large lake outside their home. It's quite peaceful. The sun is still up and shining as it still hasn't passed noon quite yet.

Goku is wearing his normal GoD attire, fitting for the new deity, and Vados in her normal angelic attire. The planet itself has a pinkish purple hue to the atmosphere that is quite a different sight from what Goku is used to. There are still normal day and night cycles, but not the normal blue and black sky that he has grown to like.

"So, Vados, what should we be doing first?" Goku asks.

"Well, first we're going to see how well you can access destruction energy and it doesn't take much physical work. Only on the mental side". Vados states.

"Oh. How do I even access that energy?" Goku asks.

"Destruction energy is based on what it seems, destruction, and the emotions behind it. Usually when people are destroying, they feel anger, despair, sadness, and others that are similar in practice". Vados explains.

"I'm supposed to feel bad when using destruction energy? That doesn't seem like my style". Goku responds somewhat disappointed at the method of using hakai energy.

"It will feel that way in the beginning, but when you have practiced for a long period of time, you can command it at will without really thinking about it. It's not like Lord Beerus is angry every time he uses it". Vados chuckles.

"Could've fooled me". Goku mutters.

"Anyways, how about we get started?" Vados announces.

Goku gets in position trying to summon his hakai energy.

It's ultimately futile since all he is doing is feeling angry while summoning his normal ki blast. He gets frustrated and tries it multiple times with no avail.

Vados sees this and can immediately see the problem.

He is not accessing the other energy source within his body, only accessing the one he is used to and just feeling angry about it.

"I think I see the problem". Vados interrupting Goku's attempts.

Goku stops and looks back towards Vados with a confused look.

"You do? I'm just not understanding what I'm doing wrong". Goku scratching his head.

"Yes. I believe some meditation will make the answer more clear. Come". Vados asks patting the ground in front of her as she sits down cross legged.

Goku quickly follows suit as they are inches away from each other on the ground near the lake.

"Is it necessary to be this close?" Goku asks somewhat questioning her intentions.

"Do you not want to be this close to me Goku? We did share a bed together, afterall". Vados states.

"Well. I guess you got a point. I don't mind". Goku smiles which Vados takes a liking to his answer.

"Now. I want you to search within your body where your energy is at normally. It shouldn't be anything new, but there should be a little difference at the center. Something darker. I don't expect the energy to be too large yet since you are just beginning to use hakai energy". Vados explains.

Goku searches deep within himself and finds his energy source which is a cake walk, and he then begins to delve further. It's a calming experience to say the least as he searches deep within his energy source until he finds a small purple ball.

It's dark. The emotions within the tiny sphere sends shivers down his spine. _Is this what is inside my body? This is an overwhelming presence. I can't imagine what it will feel like to have this power refined and developed._

He reaches forward and grabs the tiny sphere of energy and he is recoiled back in pain. Not physical pain, but emotional pain as he remembers all his pain and suffering from years in his life.

The time he lost grandpa Gohan, the time where Mercenary Tao killed an innocent man protecting the sacred land of Korin's tower, King Piccolo's evil plot to take over the world and killing his best friend Krillin.

This feeling makes him angry and upset.

Memories flooding his being as he remembers truly horrifying experiences.

Krillin dying by the hands of Frieza along with the slaughter of millions across the galaxy. His own son getting beaten down by the Ginyu force and Frieza himself. Gohan getting beaten around by Cell and Majin Buu.

It's too much. Fury and rage that he never knew behind surface and swell up in his being. He grabs hold of the dark energy with renewed resolve as his mental body is crying and shaking with rage.

He was dense and he truly didn't understand the true horrors of what others went through. He always had a smile on his face and told them that he had it covered. This new feeling of anger isn't like what he felt when he first transformed into a super saiyan, no, this is more.

He clenched tightly at the dark energy commanding it to follow him and help him in his future endeavors.

And it did just that.

A small purple ball of energy is seen in Goku's hands at the size of a baseball.

Vados smiles.

"I didn't expect you to get it so soon". Vados states as she is impressed by his progress.

"Well it was hard and I have gained a new understanding of what this energy means. It felt like I was in a box my whole life while everyone else had to deal with the actual implications and consequences if I lost a fight or the feeling of fear. I haven't experienced this kind of wake up call, but I'm glad I did". Goku smiles.

"I think that's enough for now though, Goku. It does take quite a bit of stamina to bring out hakai energy on your first try even if it's as small as that. I will run a bath and we can pick this up later in the evening". Vados suggests getting up from her position.

"Right. I am pretty tired". Goku states as the ball dissipates into nothingness as he stands up with her.

"Well let's get going". Vados starts to walk towards their home.

"Hey. Do you think we could take a bath together". Goku asks somewhat uncomfortably.

Vados blushes at his request.

"I don't see why not". She smiles.

They make their way into the bathroom.

Where the bond between GoD and Angel will be developed further...

* * *

Short, but sweet, maybe. I hope you liked this little chapter because I enjoyed writing it.

I made my own version of how hakai energy is accessed and if there's a way on the wiki, then I am just wrong since I didn't research it.

Goku will be more aware of feelings and social implications.

That means he won't be a dense idiot from the awakening from this new energy. He will be more considerate to feelings and understand social cues better.

There will be a lemon in the next chapter.

If you think it's too soon, well you're probably right, but I gotta start the Goku x Vados somewhere and it may not be completely realistic, I will do my best to make it somewhat believable.

This is fanfiction after all.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Changes

It's been a while and I don't exactly have an excuse for not uploading, but I do have some answers going forward.

I'm not sure where I want to take this story. There will be sex/lemons within it and some exploration of Universe 6, so I'm thinking that is what I'll do.

Also I am going to upload around 1.5k or more words per chapter as I am working on another story that I am also investing a ton of time into.

There is also the issue with my pacing and I aplogize for that. The first few chapters were quite slow and the pace shifts to a move fast styled pace once Goku becomes a GoD, and I'm thinking that's what I'm going to keep it as.

Here we go. I don't put lemon warnings as they are in the summary so it could be a surprise. Just wanted to point that out going forward.

 **Read:** Those who don't care for AN's that's fine, but I have read reviews that are suggesting people for the harem. I will have a list of people who are 100% in the harem and those who I am unsure of yet, and then there are one's where it's a definite no.

That is all. Enjoy.

"Talking" | 'Thoughts'

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Changes**

* * *

The bathroom is quite massive. Even that is an understatement.

It's a large pool-like bath that even from standing before it, feels hot from the sensation of steam within the air.

"Wow this is quite huge". Goku states in awe looking around the room.

"Yes. The bathing area is primarily used for relaxation and bathing of course". Vados smiles.

Goku just nods looking at her until a sensation he hasn't felt before.

Anticipation.

Well, that's wrong, of course he has felt anticipation before, but not in this scenario. It's like a pull. And this greatly confuses Goku.

He looks up and down her observing her body. The skin on her neck slightly damp and wet from the steam from the hot water before them. Then up to her face where she is currently using her staff to adjust the temperature of the water. A focused look on her face. He is greatly intrigued by how her facial features work together to look so incredibly.

'Wow. She is incredibly beautiful'. He thought subconsciously lowering his eyes to her purple lips. He feels the pull again. The need to be around her. This feeling is so foreign to him. He brushes off the thoughts and pull towards her.

"Is it ready, Vados?" Goku asks looking up at her.

"Yes, Goku". Vados states finally lowering her staff and it disappears.

"Great!" Goku exclaims beginning to derobe until he is down to nothing, setting his GoD attire in a small cubby hole against the wall along with a shoe holder just below it.

Vados blushes heavily at his naked being. It's as if he completely forgot she was there.

"Oh… Um…" Vados begins blushing at the new GoD before her. She has seen how muscular he was from the tournament of power without his shirt on from when he was in his Mastered Ultra Instinct form. To say she was impressed was an understatement, a mortal having such power. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to see more of him whether that be intimately or platonically. What can she say, the former mortal sparked her interesting. It's just a big bonus that he was incredibly attractive.

Goku gets confused once again by her reaction until he looks down.

"Ohhh. Sorry about that. I kinda forget that people aren't comfortable being naked in front of others". Goku smiles laughing.

"Oh no. It's okay. It was just unexpected". She smiles at him and blushes further as she travels farther down south. Eyes widening once again.

'Wow. He really isn't inadequate in any area'. She thought.

"Well you gonna get in as well?" Goku asks as he steps in the hot water until his lower half is completely covered unknowingly disappointing the angel.

He moves to a rock slightly away from where he got in. There are these sort of rock formations within the water to either sit atop of or lean against, so that the expanse of water wasn't so barren.

"Right". She begins to disrobe as well and this causes a reaction from Goku.

He is greatly interested in her getting undressed and he doesn't understand why.

'How come I'm so excited right now? It's just a bath'. Goku confused in his thoughts but his heart rate increases slightly and begins to feel hot, not from the water of course.

He watches like his life depended on it.

She begins to slip off the outer portions of her clothing setting it next to the place he put his own clothes until she is in a black spandex-like underwear. That's what he thinks of it at least since it leaves nothing to the imagination.

Curves in all the right places. Incredible looking legs and huge breasts that he slept on the night before.

She pulls the top off and her breasts protest in response as if it was being compressed in the outfit.

Goku isn't understanding why he is reacting this way. It is taking everything to hold himself back, but why?

'Why do I feel this way? I've never felt this way looking at any other woman. Sure me and Bulma had that moment before, but this is completely different, more intense'. He thought continuing to look.

She puts the top in the cubby hole facing away from him as she bends over revealing her plump ass. Huge is one word for it. Perfectly round and incredibly enticing. The ultimate test of self-control for Goku as he is struggling to keep himself back trying to calm himself down.

'Seriously what's going on! Why is my body acting like this!' He starts to get frustrated as his body is betraying him. Feeling his erection getting harder, he begins to take deep breaths to try and calm himself down, but not tearing his eyes away from her desirable figure.

She begins to pull down her pants showing her bare ass to him.

The previous methods fail him instantly at this point. Heart rate picking back up and starts to breathe more heavily.

Her pants are completely off showing her pussy lips to Goku and folding her pants putting it into the cubby.

Goku licked his lips instinctually when he saw those purple lips in between her legs and swallowed in anticipation.

"You alright Goku?" Vados asks seeing his strange behavior in the bath.

This straighten outs Goku.

"Yes. I'm fine". Goku laughs.

She smiles.

'Did I really excite him that much from just getting undressed? I never seen him like this. Maybe the changes are showing, but I didn't expect it to be this soon". She admits getting into the water and making her way next to Goku.

He is disappointed that he cannot see her lower half anymore, but her upper half is still in complete view and it takes all his willpower not to look down.

"Are you sure?" Vados turns to him with her arms resting against the rock fully showing off her chest.

He begins to come clean.

"I don't know. I'm just feeling different and I don't know why". Goku admits to her sneaking looks at her chest whenever he could still trying to keep himself calm.

"Oh? What's making you feel different?" Vados asks.

"I'm not sure. I am having a hard time calming down when I saw you getting dressed and even now". He admits starting to look directly at her chest licking his lips beginning to not care if she saw.

And she did.

"Oh. I think I know what's going on". Vados realizes.

"Really?" He asks looks away back to her face.

"Yes, I thought these behaviors would come later, but when you have awakened your destruction energy reservoir, it can have different effects on the user. For example Lord Beerus began to get cranky and easily irritable which turned into his long naps and food addiction especially to your Earth food". Vados explains.

"Oh, but I'm not feeling those two things and I'm already addicted to food as it is, so that can't be it. This feeling is more like a pull or desire. Something that I am not really able to control very well since I have never experienced something like this before". Goku leans back onto the rock looking up.

"Hmm. Destruction energy does have tendencies to awaken parts that you may have suppressed, maybe even without realizing it. This awakening probably caused your deeper saiyan instincts to surface". Vados concludes.

"Hmm. Well I don't feel evil, so it can't be wanting to kill people or rule over others". Goku eliminates that option.

"If it's not that, then it's probably a sexual desire, Goku". Vados looks at Goku.

His eyes widen at her answer.

He begins to feel aroused by the way she was looking at him. Like she was challenging him to do something. A weird sensation fills his chest.

"Oh? Why do you come to that, Vados~" Goku says her name in an almost purr.

She begins to get more aroused from his new demeanor.

"By the way you're looking at me. Am I that hard to tear your eyes from?" She smiles at him deviously and he sees that.

"Yes. You shouldn't tease me in this state. I can't exactly control myself very well as I said before". He begins shamelessly looking down at her moving closer until he is right in front of her.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Vados smirks at him pressing her chest out with her arms both resting on the rock behind her.

He held back no longer.

Goku makes his way in between her legs and presses his muscular chest into her huge breasts staring into her lust filled eyes. That was the breaking point.

He leans forward.

The GoD's lips pressed into the angelic one's.

Saiyan instincts taking over.

* * *

I promised a lemon next chapter and I kinda blue balled you guys, so I apologize for that, but after I posted the last chapter, I realized that I couldn't find out a way for this to happen.

Until a few days ago I had this entire scenario planned out and having the newfound destruction energy cause changes within the new GoD which in turn, awakens his suppressed saiyan desires.

The next chapter will heat up into the actual lemon scene. This is just the build up and I hope you guys enjoyed this little piece.

Here's the cast for the harem. If you really want a girl to be in the harem, review and let me know.

* * *

Vados: **Yes**.

Liai: **Yes**.

Cus: **Yes**.

Marcarita: **Yes**.

Caulfila: **Yes**.

Kale: **Maybe**.

Heles(Jerez): **Maybe**.

Android 18: **Maybe**.

Android 21: **Maybe** (Don't know how I'd incorporate her into the story).

Bulma: **Maybe**.

Mai: **Maybe**? Not sure how that'd work.

Angela (From Gohan's High School): Pretty sure she's over 18 at this point, but still **Maybe**.

Cheelai: Big **Maybe**. Tempting.

Erasa: Same as Angela. **Maybe**.

Kakunsa (U2 Girl): **Maybe.**

Ribrianne (U2 Girl): **Maybe**.

Roasie (U2 Girl): **Maybe**.

Bikal (U2 Girl): **Maybe**.

Caway (U4 Girl): **Maybe**.

Hop (U9 Girl): **Maybe**.

Sorrel (U9 MouseGirl?): This one is a little strange. I'm not certain.

Cocotte (U11 Girl): **Maybe**.

Dercori (U4 Girl): **No**.

Monna (U4 Girl): **No**.

Videl: Leaning heavily towards **No**. Unsure.

Chichi: A fat **No**. Obviously.

* * *

These are all the girls I remember and let me know if there are more. The Videl one is a weird one to talk about along with the mouse girl. Let me know your thoughts.

The maybes can be discussed since I am unsure of if I should or not.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

May 8th, 2019.


	7. Coming to Terms

The next chapter is here and I've heard your feedback!

The main harem will be:

The Angels ( **Vados** , **Cus** , and **Marcarita** ).

 **Caulifla**

 **Kale**

 **Liai**

 **Heles**

That's the list… for now. This will likely expand as the story progresses through time and interaction, so nothing is set in stone. I just wanted to confirm the main girls for now, but it can expand in the future.

I'm going to respond to a few reviews from last chapter.

Femalessjanimegirl: she cheated in the 3rd chapter, so no chichi.

Claymaster27: I understand the concern, but I don't understand how this story would not be fit for a massive harem. Goku is a GoD, just like in medieval times they had emperors and rulers. This is on a much larger scale. Maybe the concern could be that the story could be desensitizes and completely void of plot because of all the lemons and girls, but I can tell you that I have looked into that, so that will not be an issue. I never wanted this story just to be back to back sex scenes every single chapter. This is a journey what it would be like if Goku was a GoD. I believe that I can manage both the plot and lemon scenes to work in conjunction with each other.

I will do my best to make this story as enjoyable as possible.

If you really want to skip the lemon then scroll down to the marker: **Lemon End**

That is all. Enjoy.

"Talking" | 'Thoughts'

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Coming to Terms**

* * *

The heated kiss continues as Goku presses his body fully against the angel being reciprocated his actions.

Goku doesn't know what's coming over him, but he doesn't complain, acting purely on instinct.

Vados feels a tongue brushing against her lips, taking the hint, she opens her mouth in response allowing his tongue to explore her mouth.

Goku's hands rest on her waist and lower back with his tongue in her mouth tasting her own tongue, intoxicated by her taste, he loses further barriers and gets more aggressive. He begins to switch positions lifting her onto himself straddling his waist in the water.

One hand travels up to her left breast brushing against the soft mounds caressing them in an affectionate manner. She softly moans at the contact.

He gives a soft squeeze to her breast which further excites himself granting another moan from the angel.

Vados wraps her arms from his shoulders to around his neck pressing further into the heated kiss wanting to taste more of the saiyan.

Goku begins to rub against her nipple twisting it slightly causing her to moan more at the touch. His erection becoming more hard every second that goes by.

They break their long kiss gasping for air with saliva trickling down each others face panting slightly. He gets more confident looking at the lewd expression she is giving him, turning him on further. Seeing her expression, he moves down kissing her jawline living small kisses down her neck. She loves the feeling pushing herself further on his waist causing him to groan. Moving further down, he opens his mouth and grazes her nipple with his tongue. She jolts in pleasure and moans.

"More". She practically begs the godly saiyan.

He stops his teasing and puts her whole nipple into his mouth causing her to moan loudly from his incredible tongue. Goku continues to suck and lick at her nipple while playing with her other breast, loving the taste and feel of her breasts.

'I could get used to this'. Goku thought grinning internally.

His hands both travel south to both of her ass cheeks and gives a rough squeeze and she moans out in pleasure.

"Stop teasing me". She pouts above him.

He smirks at her bring one of his hands from her ass to the front rubbing softly against her clit. Her body twitches and she mewls at the touch.

"Do you like that?" Goku asks applying more pressure to her nether region. He doesn't know where all this bravado is coming from but he goes along with it.

"Yes, Goku". She moans his name.

He loves the way that sounded, delving further into her folds finding an opening and sticks a finger inside causing her to feel a wave of pleasure.

"Just put it in me already, Goku!" She pouts in frustration".

Goku begins to carry Vados to a different rock formation that protrudes from the bath creating a slanted-like surface to lay her against.

Vados can finally see his cock as he stand up to meet her and is incredibly nervous seeing how big it is, but she won't get the chance to think further.

He begins to line up his cock against her entrance before he starts to look up at her in worry.

"Should we be doing this?" Goku asks.

"After all the teasing you put me through, You'd better fuck me, Goku". She says enticing his more primal instincts, and it works.

With one fell swoop completely buries himself in her warmth.

Her eyes roll in the back of her head as she cums instantly from insertion.

"Oh...my… He feels at least 10 inches. Much bigger than what I was expecting". Vados states moaning from her orgasm.

Goku grunts from the initial contact as he inserted all of his length inside her. The pleasure was overwhelming, never feeling this good from sex before.

He starts thrusting inside her feeling her contract and squeeze his cock in pleasure.

"You're… so.. tight, Vados". He grunts out slamming himself into her repeatedly as her moans grow louder further exciting the saiyan.

"Your cock is so huge, Goku". Vados moans out reaching out putting her arms around her neck resting against the smooth rock.

Wet slapping sounds can be heard echoing through the giant bathroom. Grunts of pleasure and moans of ecstasy reverberating the walls as the two deities engage in adult activities.

Goku begins to thrust faster and harder into the angel filling her up completely with his cock before repeating the process.

"God. You feel so incredible". Goku pants out in extreme lust that is written on both of their faces further increasing their sexual desire for each other.

"Don't hold back on me. I can take it". She begins to dig her nails into his back wanting— _needing_ him to fuck her harder.

"You asked for it". He knows that she will be able to handle the full force of their love making so he transforms into his super saiyan blue state.

She looks into those blue eyes and shining hair sticking upwards with a lust filled gaze on his face making herself more wet and turned on.

He begins moving at speeds that Goku didn't know he'd have the chance to during sex. Quickly thrusting in and out causing his cock to twitch at the increase in speed.

Being in this form while fucking, is absolutely incredible. No one would be able to handle this force and power that he knows of, and this is causing him to build up more and more before he is at his limit.

"Vados, I'm going to…" He grunts squeezing his eyes tight.

"Me too…" She moans out pressing her lips against his and that sends him over the edge.

His whole body jolts as he cums inside her pussy completely filling her up. The after orgasm leaves him panting as he never came that hard before, not that he has much experience in sex anyways, but that was incredible for him.

* * *

 **Lemon End**

* * *

"Wow… that was…" Goku starts.

"Amazing". She finishes holding onto Goku as they sit down into the water.

"Are you okay?" Goku asks concerned as he never transformed during sex before.

"Yes, I told you I can handle it". She smiles as the cum inside her begin to trickle out of her pussy.

"I just never transformed before. It was so good, can't really explain it". Goku admits.

"I did too. It was my first time after all". She begins to unlatch herself from her lover.

His eyes widen at this.

"Really? Why did you want to do it with me?" Goku asks.

"Because you're different, Goku. You don't want to just destroy and have power over the universe. You want to genuinely make a change and you have a good heart. I knew that I would never find someone as special as you". She kisses him.

He smiles at her words.

"Thank you. It's been hard ever since I caught her... " He doesn't finish the sentence.

"I just want you to know that you are helping me get over her, and I appreciate all that you've done for me". He wants to say more but he decides not to kissing her back on the lips.

"Well. I believe we should wash up before heading inside". She suggests.

"Right". He responds.

* * *

The rest of the time within the bathroom was spent cleaning themselves off from the activity that took place. He couldn't be happier. The stress relief from having sex with Vados was something he desperately needed.

He hasn't forgotten the trauma that he has endured from being cheated on.

Sure he hasn't been around, but that was for a good reason. He wanted his sons and wife to be protected and live a good life without feeling like they are in danger. Does that mean he deserves to be cheated on?

'I don't think so'. He finishes his rambling.

This new feeling with Vados. I haven't felt something like this besides the one time with Bulma except this is on a whole new level.

They are sitting at the dining room table eating a decent sized lunch with Goku eating less because of Vados' explanation.

"So what is this?" Goku asks finishing his food.

"It can be whatever you want it to be, although I hope to be your wife someday". Vados smiles at him and giggles.

He gives a small grin.

"I'd like that as well, but I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet". He admits.

"I understand. It would be strange if you would have agreed, but I know what my feelings are and I will wait". She begins to stand up.

"Thank you. I wish I could be over it, but I'm not. Today really helped and I want to know you more". Goku stands up as well.

"I'm more than happy to provide that request". Vados states walking outside. The sun setting in the horizon casting an orange hue in the sky.

"I love spending time with you, so I'm happy you agree. I'm just concerned about this whole awakening thing from my destruction energy". Goku following her casting a look down south every once in a while.

"It's natural for that to happen, as I once said about Lord Beerus". Vados reminds him.

"Right, but from what I know. Saiyan instincts are usually evil and I don't want to end up like that". Goku admits somewhat distraught at this whole situation.

"Well I don't think fucking me and taking my virginity is very evil, is it?" Vados lightly blushes.

"R-Right". He nervously laughs.

"Don't worry. I loved it. I wouldn't mind doing it again". Vados looks back at him smiling.

Goku gets excited at this comment before calming down.

"I feel the same way, but this whole awakening is still concerning". Goku responds.

"I don't think you could become more evil. You've spent your whole life protecting and you won't be bested by repressed instinct. It's more sexual instincts that has surfaced I believe, by how you were so dominating and aggressive". She blushes remembering how he manhandled her getting slightly aroused.

"Now that I think about it, I think that's the case too. I've never really had sex besides having my two kids, and I feel this urge to just be around you and take you again". Goku explains.

"Ooh. I think I like this new side of you. Something I can get used to". She purred.

Goku smiled at her.

"Well I can't help it. You're just so irresistible". Goku responds looking at her whole body in her angel attire.

"When we're done training, maybe you can have your way with me". Vados blushes getting back to the task at hand.

"I agree". Goku states getting down on the ground near the lake in a meditating position.

He closes his eyes focusing on the energy within himself trying to bring it out once again. This is a difficult process since it's incredibly new and hard to control, but he is determined to get it right.

Vados just stares at him looking him over.

'This is the man who fucked me and took my virginity, so calm, so focused, so… hot. Is it bad that I want him to take me right now as he said? God how I want him to grab me and bend me ov—'. She stops her impure thoughts. 'I've gotta get it together, or else I'd be forcing my Lord to stay in the bedroom for the rest of eternity'. She sighs calming herself down seeing a small orb of destruction energy.

She smiles.

* * *

The day has gone by rather well after the whole bathroom incident. Two beings joined together relieving stress and the other acting on her feelings. She definitely doesn't regret it. Neither does he.

They trained together the rest of the time by sparing and trying to bring out more destruction energy. It's a slow process, but he's a quick learner. Some would struggle much more to even find the energy let alone bring it out.

She was fascinated towards him and that's part of the reason she is attracted to him. Love may be a strong word this early on, but she greatly likes him and she knows he feels the same.

Goku tries to take it another step by trying to release the power he did during the Tournament of Power. It doesn't end good since whenever he tries to recreate the feeling during that time. He becomes extremely exhausted and tries again. He is able to somewhat grasp the power within him trying to activate his self-movement form, but ultimately fails as soon as he tries to bring it out., he ends up in pain.

Goku will have to work on it one step at a time.

* * *

It's later in the evening where they would retire to the bedroom which they do.

Goku is wearing nothing more than boxers while Vados comes out surprisingly naked.

"What's going on?" He asks getting hard looking at her blue voluptuous form.

'God she is so sexy'. He thought holding back with what self-control he has around her.

"Well it's nothing you haven't seen before. Do you want me to put some clothes on?" She asks grinning at him.

"No. I like it. I think I'll do the same". He responds taking his last piece of clothing off revealing his hardened state.

"Well we can't go to bed with your cock being hard, can we?" She purrs getting closer to him as he lays down with her crawling towards him.

"No, I don't think so". He smirks at her staring at her lustful stare making himself harder as she finally straddles his waist.

"Well, let's get to work then". She smiles inserting himself into her.

Let's just say they will be sleeping in that morning.

* * *

Whew. What a chapter. That was my first lemon that didn't involve any flashbacks or any of that jazz, so I hope you liked it.

Don't worry, there will be more VadosxGoku lemons to come as I love the pairing.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as the next one will be coming soon!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

May 9th, 2019.


	8. Coming Back

What's up guys! I'm back again with another chapter of Lord Goku - God of Destruction!

The last chapter was the beginnings of their own relationship and a nice lemon to kick things off.

Gonna answer a few reviews once again:

SSGSS Drakus: Liai is the OC supreme kai girl that was born during the Ascension chapter.

Xerzo LotCN: I usually don't skip lemons and I explain them in detail since I too have that frustration where they will gloss over a lemon because they're too lazy to write it, so when I don't include one when there should be, there's a reason for it.

For the Guest review who thought I meant Cheelia (Cheelai), it's Liai the OC I stated above. Either you didn't read it or forgot, whichever is fine. If you're going to criticize my writing, make sure you read it. Thank you.

I think you mean Heles? She's the GoD of Universe 2. Her name in the manga is Heles, but in the anime, it's Jerez.

Didn't mean to tell you off, but it irks me when people criticize me without reading the part they are trying to criticize.

Good news! The discord server is up along with some upcoming chapter titles that will be written soon. Also there is a discussions and suggestions chat to use.

The link is on my profile!

I forgot to mention last chapter, but I made a new icon for this story as you can see.

* * *

Main Harem:

The Angels ( **Vados** , **Cus** , and **Marcarita** ).

 **Caulifla**

 **Kale**

 **Liai**

 **Heles**

* * *

That is all. Enjoy.

"Talking" | 'Thoughts'

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Coming Back**

* * *

It was a bit before noon when Goku woke up to a sleeping Vados on his left. In her complete glory, fully naked and on top of him seemingly passed out asleep from the previous night's event.

Her sleeping form is a very peaceful one for such a powerful being. Relaxed facial features and calm rhythmic breathing that Goku feels on his chest. Vados' breasts are also in that same place. It excites him that she is lying nude intertwined with him connecting each other as one. They definitely had a wild night.

As Goku looks at her sleeping form, he brushes her long white hair as it has long lost its ponytail look. He smiles looking down at her. Piece by piece of the sadness and hurt that he built up from his ex-wife's betrayal is slowly but surely diminishing. Years of commitment. Gone. It left a hole within him and Vados is slowly filling his emptiness, even if she said that he should take on multiple wives. That was a weird conversation to have especially in between training.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Goku is seen wiping some sweat off his forehead with his arm as he collapses on his behind onto the soft grass, even though the landing quite hurt.

Laying all the way flat, he looks up to the sky slowly getting used to this new life.

'It seems like nothing has changed, but when I think about it, maybe it has. I mean, I'm not on Earth anymore, or even the same universe. Unknown land and space. How am I supposed to deal with this feeling? It's like a massive door unlocked within me and I'm being flooded with new feelings and sensation. I feel more… complete'. He gets his thoughts interrupted by a familiar angel.

"You shouldn't think so hard, you know". She sits down next to him.

"I can't help it. I'm more aware of myself and how I feel. When I look back through my whole life, I cannot believe how blind I was, or completely ignorant of the situation at hand. This awakening makes me feel more complete". He admits.

"Perhaps that is the case. Your true self is peeking its way out and has emerged. There's nothing drastic about your change. It's just your personality, desires, and some morals have been altered, but not switched". Vados explains to him.

"So I won't become an evil saiyan? That's good. I kind of like this feeling of clarity and wholeness, and well, wanting to give into my desires". Goku looks up at her once again.

"Well, then it can't be bad, can it? Soon enough you're gonna have quite the harem on your hands". She giggled at the saiyan.

His eyebrow quirks up.

"Harem? What's that?" He asks obliviously.

"It means having multiple women as wives or just women to have sex with". She explains.

He thinks about the answer and back at the bathroom scene.

"I don't think I'm ready to even have one wife let alone multiple, but having sex would be great. It be hard to deny it any further with this new awakening". Goku responds.

"That's fair. Eventually the God of Destruction bed many women during their time as deities, but I only ask that I'll be your number one, when you're ready". She brings a finger to his chest trailing down biting her lip.

"I can do that". Goku answers kissing her on the lips bringing her on his lap as they engage in a make out session pressing into each others bodies. Goku holding her lower back and grips her ass while Vados wraps her arms around his neck.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

That was a good break in between training he thought still stroking her hair.

'I still don't know how to feel about the whole harem thing. This new feeling of wanting to fuck and ravage Vados is quite overwhelming at times. Maybe having more girls could help that? I don't think this desire will go away anytime soon, so maybe it's not such a bad thing? I wouldn't even know how to start something like that, but I suppose that will just come in time, besides, I did fuck Vados literally last night and I still have this urge. It seems lots of sex will be in my immediate future'. He thought laying in bed.

'Last night was just incredible and even better than before. I didn't think that was possible'. Goku starts to think back through his memories of the fucking that took place several hours ago.

* * *

 **The Night Before**

* * *

"Wow". Vados moans out from Goku penetrating her. She begins to grind herself against him causing Goku to groan holding onto her waist.

Vados continues this action looking down to Goku with a lust filled expression.

"Do you like that, Goku?" Vados moaned grinding herself against him.

Goku doesn't say anything and pulls her down to him capturing her lips as he begins to move against her thrusting his cock into the angel causing her to moan against his lips.

He brings his hand from her face traveling down to her breast giving it a light squeeze.

"Oh… Yes". Vados moans out starting to grind harder with Goku's cock inside her.

"Do _you_ like that, Vados". He smirks squeezing harder proceeding to play with her nipple in his hand.

"Yes… Goku". She starts to get more riled up and begins riding Goku harder as his cock goes in further and back out rapidly never breaking contact.

Goku sits up completely with Vados in her lap bringing his hands down to her ass giving it a hard squeeze forcing her to ride faster.

"Ah… More". Vados moans loudly with her arms wrapped around the GoD's neck continuing her pace.

Goku groans bringing his head down to her breast putting her nipple in his mouth. He starts licking and swirling around her breast beginning to suck roughly.

She jolts at the pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum… Goku". She moans causing the saiyan to flip them over wanting to gain control.

"You'll only cum if I let you". He captures her lips once again thrusting into her with more vigor.

"Can I cum Goku?" She moans pleading the saiyan trying to hold herself back.

"Not yet. I'm so close". Goku groans increasing his speed.

"Cum for me Goku. Give it to me". Vados moans causing Goku to grit his teeth pounding into her relentlessly.

Some time goes on as Goku continues to fuck Vados with her legs wrapped around the saiyan begging him to cum inside her.

"Vados… I'm…" He begins showing no signs of slowing down.

"Do it, Goku… Fill me up, please". She begs letting herself orgasm with her lover.

"VADOS!" He shouts briefly transforming into a super saiyan letting himself completely drown in pleasure.

"GOKU!" She moans out as she cums and looking into his blue eyes with his golden hair standing straight up.

He releases himself inside of her and vados cums around his cock.

"Wow. That was…" Vados begins but gets interrupted.

Goku just smiles at her.

"You don't think we are done here, do you?" He asks in a seductive tone.

She shivers in anticipation.

"I hope not". Vados bites her lip looking up at the saiyan as cum begins to pour out of her pussy and onto the bed from where Goku removed himself.

"Good. Get on your knees". He commands and she complies quickly.

"Take me Goku". She begs.

"Well since you asked so nicely". He thrusts himself completely inside of her and that was the start to a magnificent night for both deities.

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

'That was incredible'. Goku thought as he looks down to Vados now wide awake looking at him.

"Well aren't you in a good mood". She purrs kissing him on the lips.

"What can I say. You make me happy being around you". He smiles at her.

She returns the expression and lays her head back onto his chest.

"We have some things to do today though". She reminds him.

"Really? Like what?" Goku asks.

"You have to meet with the GoDs of all the universes personally, since you didn't get a chance to". Vados explains beginning to get up and dress herself.

"Oh okay. That sounds nice". Goku laughs.

"We can go to the seventh first if you'd like to see your friends. Lord Beerus is currently on Earth". Vados states.

"Yeah. That would be great! We can get breakfast there". Goku exclaims.

"Right. You can grab on when you're ready". Vados smiles at him.

"Oh? Can I grab anywhere". Goku smirks pressing against her reaching up to grab her breast. She moans softly at the contact.

"Of course, but you better not let go". She smiles at the saiyan.

"Wouldn't dream of it". Goku laughs as they make their way to Earth of the seventh universe.

'I hope everything is the same as it used to be. I mean hasn't been too long'. Goku thought.

* * *

 **Earth**

* * *

The group is all gathered at Capsule Corps for a small get together about a week ago from Goku leaving.

They are all sitting around a table out on the balcony enjoying the food.

"Do you think dad is okay?" Goten asks a bit more cold. Ever since he was talked to about what his mother did he has changed a bit, holding more anger and resentment for the unfaithful woman.

"Yeah. Knowing dad, he is probably training his heart out". Gohan laughs.

"If Kakarot thinks he will surpass me just because he is a GoD then he is severely fooled". Vegeta spat eating the buffet at the table.

"Well, it looks like you won't have to wait too long". Whis smiles.

"Huh, why not?" Beerus asks eating some ice cream.

"He is about to be here". Whis smiles.

Before they could press further a bright light touches down onto the edge of the balcony and stand there an angel with a smaller saiyan behind him.

"Hey guys!" Goku laughs stepping out from behind her giving her butt a squeeze.

Luckily no one saw it except for Whis and Beerus who raises their brows, although Beerus doesn't have any.

Vados blushes slightly which doesn't go unnoticed by the other GoDs.

"So Kakarot. What are you doing back so soon?" Vegeta asks.

"I have to have some mandatory meeting with GoDs from each universe so I started here". Goku laughs.

"Wow, Goku! You definitely look the part". Krillin smiles looking at Goku's attire.

"Yeah. I have been training pretty hard among others things". Goku responds.

"And what are those other things?" Whis asks slightly concerned.

"Well me and Vados fu—" Vados cuts him off quickly before he can finish his sentence.

"That doesn't matter. Just training business". Vados laughs blushing at Goku's carelessness and what he was going to say.

Vegeta's eyes widen largely while the rest of the group is clueless, but he knew what he was going to say.

"So you've moved on that quickly huh? Good for you". Vegeta laughs.

"Is this true?" Whis asks Vados.

"Well. Nothing is official, but we have been enjoying each other's company. Intimately or not". She smiles.

Gohan is shocked while Goten is just confused. Videl is also surprised that Goku was able to move on so quickly.

"Yes. Vados has been incredible during my time as a GoD. I try to do what I can in return". Goku smirks which, again, surprises the group. Never would have thought there innocent Goku could act this way.

"Anyways, I'm starving!" Goku laughs sitting down next to Videl which is an open seat.

Beerus begins to pick up on Goku's strange behavior and asks aloud.

"What happened to Goku? He's acting much differently than before. It hasn't been that long". He asks.

"Well when he awakened his destruction energy it seems to have had an effect on his mind. He is much more bold, confident, and… aggressive". She blushes at that last trait.

"Come on, I'm not that different. I just have a new appreciation to new things". Goku laughs.

This is going to be a long day everyone thought.

* * *

There's the chapter. I'm sorry if it's a bit short, but I don't have a whole lot of time to be completely devoted to this story, but I will do my best to update as much as I can.

Short but sweet lemon. I don't want to have this story just be fucking left and right, but it will have quite a bit of it.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

May 17th, 2019.


End file.
